Will My Heart Go On?
by Ariya-angels
Summary: Bella married Edward, but she never got pregnant. They left right away, leaving behind a devastated Jacob. Will he finally become happy and find his soul mate? Will Bella ever come back? If you have ever read any of my other stories, you know I created a character Ariya. However, she will not be a Uley. Jake/OC pairing. AU. Changed the rating to M.
1. Just stay away, forever

A/N: Hi there. So... This story has been floating in my brain for months. And I couldn't write anything for my other stories until I at least posted this. So please let me know what you think about it. Be nice, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

She left.

That's all I could think about.

She left.

Was there something wrong with me?

She left.

How could she do this? To me? To Charlie?

She left.

And there was nothing I could do or say to change it.

She left.

Without even a goodbye.

She just picked up and left. With _him _and _his family_.

I guess she really wanted to be one of them that badly.

I just don't understand.

What did they offer her that I couldn't? Love? A family? I could've even given her kids.

Why?

My heart hurt painfully and I felt like I would never get better.

I'll always love her.

_Always_.

I wish I could've proven to her that I am the one that she should be with. I'm the one she should be kissing. Touching. Holding. _Loving_.

She said she couldn't love me that way. I didn't want to believe it. So, I tried my hardest to make her fall in love with me. It almost worked too, if that damn leech didn't call.

***Flashback***

_I wanted to make her see. Now that the damn leech is gone, it's my chance. I walked over to her. I started to lean in, and whispered: "Que Quowle," hoping to the heavens that she actually would. _

_Knowing for sure that she wouldn't push me away this time, I leaned in closer. I could even feel her breath fanning my face. My eyes closed and I was so close and then the phone rang, leaving the moment ruined._

_I never did get that chance again what with Bella going to Italy with one leech and bringing home the entire coven._

_How she forgave him for leaving her is completely beyond me._

***End Flashback***

She would've fallen in love with me. She just needed more time. Time… that's something she'll never have to worry about again.

'How could she!?'

Things were being tossed and thrown and smashed in my anger.

'She said she would try!'

'I never got that chance!'

I began to shake, furious with the entire situation.

'HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?!'

I ran outside, feeling my impending phase. My clothes shredded into little pieces as let my fury take over, transforming into a giant wolf.

Trees were knocked over in my rage. I could hear everyone else's thoughts in my head, trying to calm me, but I was beyond any help.

So, I ran.

Much like when I got the invitation to that fucking wedding, I ran. No destination was set in. I just kept running until I burned off all of the anger inside of me.

When I knew that I was in Canada, I stopped. My legs burned, but the anger was still there. I didn't go back right away.

I just needed to be away.

To think.

To just get away from the memories that were haunting me.

No matter what happened, I couldn't escape them.

Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was her face.

I could smell her scent all around me.

My dreams were invaded with flashbacks of every moment with her. Her long brown hair blowing in the salty air of La Push. Her chocolate eyes shining with happiness. Her smile lighting up her entire beautiful face. Her pale skin, so soft and smooth it was like I could feel it.

But ever dream ended as a nightmare. Replaying the fact that she would leave me to be with **_him_**.

I stayed there for a week, not ever bothering to call anyone to check in. It obviously wasn't the first time I had left, and I came back before, so there was no reason for anyone to worry.

I was running back and, as soon as I got within range of the pack mind, I was assaulted.

(_Jake_, **Sam**, **Seth**, **_Leah_**, Embry, _Quil_) (Thoughts)

**JAKE!**

**_Where the HELL have you been Black?_**

_Dude! Jake, man! What the fuck? You can't keep just leaving like that!_

You okay, man?

_Yeah, I just needed to get away. You can't really blame me._

**Jacob. Just because she left with them, doesn't mean you get to go and skip out on your responsibilities. I know how hurt you are-**

**_Fuck that shit. Look Jake. _****I****_ understand. I _****actually****_ do. And I'm here to say, Get your mind in the fucking game Black! She left. Get mad. Get upset. Get reckless. But ALWAYS tell us what is going on. We can't keep doing this, wondering where the hell you are and when you're getting back. You have got to tell us where you're going. You know that we still have leeches coming around here. I get it, she hurt you. But, at least you don't have to watch them be happy together every day. _**

Images of Sam and Emily flashed through the pack mind and I flinched at Leah's pain. It felt familiar. But she now had Embry, as they imprinted on each other, so she really only knew how I feel.

Jake, she's right. You have us here to help. We're here for you, man.

_Yeah dude. Always._

**Jake?**

_Yeah Seth_?

**Me too. **

I knew how close Seth was with the bloodsuckers and he actually liked them. The rest of the pack didn't. And I felt how guilty the poor kid felt at condoning the relationship that Bella had with **_him_**.

_Thanks you guys. I know, and I'm sorry but, I just couldn't take it anymore._

**We know Jacob. Just come home. Your dad's upset.**

_Fuck. Alright. I'm almost there._

I ran straight to the house, going around back to phase. Seeing a pair of shorts laying outside, I knew that Sam had called Billy to tell him I was coming home.

To say that Billy was upset was an understatement. He was _pissed_. He was never this mad at me. Ever. I didn't know what to do. He just sat there and stared at me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. What the hell were you thinking? I understand that you're upset, but you can't just leave here without telling me what's going on! What am I supposed to think when Charlie's kid goes off without so much as a goodbye, and then you were gone for a whole week! You have responsibilities here."

I flinch as I notice that he doesn't even say her name. He must be just as upset as me.

"You know that she was like a daughter to me. But she chose, Jacob. And she chose them. Even if she ever decides to come back. It's the whole pack's choice to figure out whether the treaty is still intact. But I doubt we'll ever see any of them again. There's nothing we can do but try to help Charlie. He's been a complete mess. His only daughter telling him that she's leaving and she wont be coming back. If you think you and I are upset, Charlie looks like he aged like 10 years just in this past week. He's got grays now. The man is not even 40 and he's got gray hairs. Sue's trying to help him as much as she can, but he's depressed as all hell!"

I didn't even think of that. Charlie must be going through hell now. To lose his only kid to that bloodsucker.

The treaty.

Now what are we supposed to do?

I groaned as I thought of what Sam was going to do. He never really cared for Bella, always thought she was a nuisance, making trouble for herself. And to be honest, she was. None of this shit would've happened if she just listened to us and stayed away from them.

But no.

Bella's stubborn as all hell.

She really believed that those… _things_… were good for her. She really thought that she belonged with them.

What was it?

Money? Nah. Bella was never vain.

So what?

Immortality? But she would never be Bella. Never again.

I don't understand.

All I do know is that I'll never see her again. She's never going to be the same again. She'll never be allowed here ever again.

If she does come back, we'll have to kill her.

Could I do that?

Am I capable of killing the only girl that I've ever loved? Will I ever love anyone else?

No one could even compare, or come close to it.

I wouldn't let them.

How could she?

Bella.

_My_ Bells.

She'll never be that again.

Never again.

_Two years later…_

My 18th birthday. Not exactly how I wanted to celebrate it, but whatever. I happily accept whoever wants to help me forget my pains.

After a bonfire party from the pack and council, the guys headed over to a club to help me loosen up a bit.

One good thing about being a shifter, I look like I'm in my 20s.

After a couple drinks, I had a good buzz going. A couple girls approached our table and grabbed my arms, leading me to the floor. They grinded against my body to the house music playing.

I drowned myself in the scent of the sweat, alcohol, cigarettes, cheap perfume and cologne, and lots of arousal. I knew that the specific scent I wanted to smell wasn't going to be there, but I had to try to find it.

These girls seemed to be perfectly willing, so I took them to a hotel room, no way are they going back to my house. And we had a little fun.

Over the past two years, I changed.

I wasn't that sweet kid that everyone remembers. I became Alpha. Not everyone followed after me right away, but their wolves realized that I was the true Alpha that they needed to follow. I grew even more. I was now 6'8 and even bulkier than Sam. My wolf was the biggest out of the entire pack.

We all thought that Sam would want to stop phasing and start a family with Emily, but they learned that she was unable to have kids. That was a hard one for the whole pack to get over. Kim didn't even want kids yet. She just wanted to have some time with Jared, being free to do whatever they wanted. And besides, she was going to college.

I was still working for Sam at his construction company. But I wanted to open up my own garage. I love cars. After building the Rabbit, I had to start on a bigger one, maybe one that could fit me inside it.

I kept the Rabbit, I don't know why.

Paul and Quil really helped me out with the heartache. I'm not sorry to say that they were right. Relationships aren't what I want. I want someone to just make that pain to go away for a little while. We hit the bars or really anywhere that had a woman, or women, that wanted somewhere to go that night.

I lost my virginity when I was still 16. Bella wasn't coming back. Those girls helped. I always made sure to have enough condoms with me so that I was temporarily sated, I didn't want a kid yet. Sometimes, if the girl wasn't on birth control, and I was worried, I made sure she took that emergency pill. I never gave my name, and I never got their names. It was simple. I always stayed away from the girls on the rez. I didn't really feel like my dad hearing about all of the girls that I would sleep with. Only Paul is that stupid.

Now, I had girls flocking to me. I know that I reeked with cockiness with even just the way I walked. No one messed with me.

I never stopped thinking about her.

She's always in the back of my mind, but I never talk about her.

No one does. Not even Charlie.

Sue managed to help him through everything and they got married. I stood with him as his best man and Seth walked Sue down the aisle. Leah was her maid of honor and Emily was the only bride's maid.

I wonder where _she_ would've stood. Probably with Charlie. He couldn't even send her the invitation. He had no clue where she was. So, he just left it on his desk. He still had it there, staring at it every once in a while. He left her room the way she left it. No one went in there, though. He had the door shut and every once in a while, on patrol, one of the pack would hear his cries inside of that room.

The pack made a decision on what to do about if she or any of them came back. It would be war. They knew that it would be like that if they ever bit a human. And I'm pretty sure that by now, she's one of them. It was more personal then ever now that Sue and Charlie were married. Leah can't wait until, if she comes back, to sink her teeth into her neck and make her head watch as the rest of the body burns.

Seth's thoughts surprised us all. He wants to be the one to get the first bite in. And as Alpha, I'm supposed to allow that.

But it's… _her_.

How am I supposed to forget everything that happened between us and kill her?

I don't know. But I hope that I never have to make that decision. So, wherever _you_ are, don't come back. Just stay away.

Forever.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	2. My Imprint

A/N: Hi! So, I'm happy with the reviews from last chapter. I'm going to update soon. I'm on spring break. So, after reading, please review! I know that it'll only take like two seconds. Pwetty pwease :)

Last time: _But it's… her._

_How am I supposed to forget everything that happened between us and kill her?_

_I don't know. But I hope that I never have to make that decision. So, wherever you are, don't come back. Just stay away._

_Forever._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation._

* * *

Jake POV

_Three years later…_

"Guys, I really don't wanna play. I got some work to do, and my dad is really starting to bug me." I whined as they started throwing around the football.

"Dude, you're playing. Whether you like it or not. Your dad can just wait until you get back to get on your ass about marriage and babies." Quil said tossing me the football. I laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

After a couple of hours of playing football, racing each other, and fighting, I heard male laughter. Not that unusual. But then, I heard the most beautiful voice. There was laughter in her voice, and it sounded like little bells. I automatically stopped whatever I was doing to listen in on what she was saying.

"Will! Oh you jerk. C'mon, stop! Hey! I don't feel like having wet clothes. Do you really want me to chafe? Billy!" Billy? What? Who is this girl? Why am I doing this? Why should I care? I didn't even flinch when the football hit my face. Embry ran over to me, bringing me back to my friends.

"Jake, you okay? We've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes, trying to get your attention. You just kinda were staring with this weird look on your face." I could hear the mystery girl closer, still laughing.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm good. Do you guys hear that? I want to just walk a little." My body was already moving towards the voice. I heard the guys coming up next to me. My heart skipped a bit when I heard her voice again.

"Will! You cannot leave me here. This isn't funny Will! William Addison Lautner! You know I can't run, especially on sand." The male laughter traveled over to us. "Stop laughing." She was giggling herself.

"Come on, Ariya!" The man said. Ariya. Wow.

"Will! At least wait for me!" She was finally in view. Long, dark brown hair cascaded down in waves around her butt. She adorned a large black University of Oregon hoodie that went down to her knees, and gray leggings. She tried jogging, but tripped. She screamed, her hands going straight to her stomach and she tried turning. I don't know how I got there, but I caught her. My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. I got to look at her. Eyes squeezed shut as if waiting for the fall, her hands were still holding her stomach. I heard the Will-guy coming over yelling for her.

Finally realizing that she wasn't going to fall, her hands relaxed and grabbed onto my biceps. Her eyes slowly opened, looking down. Seeing that a stranger was holding onto her, she blushed. She looked up at my face and into my eyes, and my whole world stopped. Everything else faded away and all that mattered was this girl in my arms. A rush of feelings surged through my body and I smiled at her.

Tears were in her eyes, slipping down her delicate face. "Taylor?" She whispered before fainting. I was so confused. I heard Embry and Quil talking to me, but I didn't pay attention. I was so focused on the tiny body within my arms. I lifted her into my arms gently, checking her over. A faint fluttering noise caught my attention. It was coming from her. From her stomach, to be exact.

She's pregnant.

At that moment, I heard that Will-guy come up to me. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away- Ari?" He looked frantic. "Hey, what the fuck hap-" He looked up at me. "Dude." His eyes went wide. "Taylor?" Alright, who the fuck is Taylor? "Taylor, is that you, bro? What the fuck!"

He put his arms out as if he wanted to hold her, but I just brought her closer to my body on instinct. He gave me a weird look. "Um. I should really take her back to the hotel. Or to a doctor. She's pregnant. Could you tell me what happened?" He looked anywhere but me. Embry and Quil both explained what happened.

"Well, duh. I know why she fainted. But, I really should take her to the hospital. Just to make sure everything is alright." I finally spoke up.

"I'll carry her over to my friends house. Her mom is a nurse." Will gave me a weird look, but nodded. "Um. Follow me."

We all walked to Sue Clearwater's house. She saw me and looked down at my imprint in my arms, and she quickly took us over to Seth's bed. I laid Ariya down and kneeled next to the bed. Will sat down on the bed next to her and just kinda kept looking between her and me. I didn't know what to do, my mate was just laying there, the fluttering from her stomach never faded a bit, calming the wolf.

I tried to discreetly smell her, to ingrain her scent in my brain. I was confused. She smelled extremely sweet, but then there was an underlying smell of something that smelled like me. And that couldn't have just been from me holding her. It was like my scent was mixed in with hers. My scent got stronger the closer I was to her stomach. That could only mean one thing.

But that couldn't be my baby. I've never seen her before in my life. I remember every woman that I had sex with, and she wasn't one of them. But how do I explain this?

Watching the unconscious girl, my heart began to beat uncontrollably when I saw that she was stirring. Sue made it clear that the baby should be perfectly fine. Embry stayed while Quil went to Sam to tell him why I'm not going to patrol. How could I? My imprint was here, pregnant and was just unconscious. Besides, this is a new imprint bond. I doubt that my wolf would allow me to stray away from her for longer that a few minutes at a time, not that I'd want to.

She looked up at me, smiling. My heart warmed at the sight. "Taylor." My heart sank. "Am I dreaming? I've missed you so much. I'm pregnant. Isn't that great? I wish you were here to help me. I miss you so much." Will put his hand on hers, gaining her attention. Her smile fell, and a confused look crossed her features. "Will? But." She looked back at me. "What's going on? Will, why am I seeing Taylor?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. That's not Taylor. I know."

"What's going on? What happened? Oh god." Her hands flew to her stomach. Will shushed her.

"Don't worry. The baby's fine."

"Where are we? Would someone please explain what's going on?" Knowing that I could answer this question, I finally found my voice.

"We're at my friend's house. His mom is a nurse. I caught you when you fell, and I was worried about you." Her eyes widened as she listened to me speak. She just stared at me. My heart was torn. I could see love in her eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the imprint bond, or this Taylor guy that she keeps bringing up.

"Well, I guess we have to be getting back now." Will said, bringing our attentions away from each other. Slowly, her eyes peeled away from mine, while I didn't want to stop staring at her.

Will helped her up, and I stood up with them, my worry never diminishing as I saw she was still shaky. I didn't want them to leave.

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" Will turned to me and answered.

"It's in Port Angeles." I was confused.

"Why travel so far to come here? This is not the closest beach to Port Angeles."

"We know, but we are from the Coquille tribe. Our mom told us to come visit this reservation. She researched all of the ones on our trip. She really loves this place" I was still stuck on when he said _our_ mom… So, they're related? And she's a Native. Internal fist pump! But I really don't want them to leave. Thankfully, I thought of something.

"Well, my father is the Chief of the tribe. I can get you guys allowance to stay here on the reservation during your stay." Ariya's eyes widened and Will smiled.

"That'd be amazing, but where would we stay?" Embry _finally_ spoke up.

"Well, Jake here got his house renovated so that there are more rooms available if anyone needs a place to stay. You guys would be perfectly fine staying there. His father lives with him, so you could always talk to him and learn about the tribe and our legends." My imprint cocked her head at me.

"We couldn't impose like that, and especially with my pregnancy." She put her hands on her stomach and you could somewhat see that her belly had a little bump. My wolf loved it, anticipation rumbling through him . I was still confused to why she smelled like me, why the baby smelled like me.

"It's no problem whatsoever. I insist." I was praying to the spirits that she would say yes.

"Well, we need to go to Port Angeles to get our bags, but I guess it'd be great, if it's no trouble, of course." I tried getting Ariya to smile at me, but she kept her eyes on anything but me. It was frustrating.

"No trouble at all. I promise." Will had her standing and at that moment, Sue walked into the room. She shook her head at Ariya and motioned her to lay back down.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, sweetie. I want you to just rest, you've had a lot of exercise today and I just want you to lay down. You are welcome to stay here for the night." Ariya looked at Will, who just nodded and kissed her temple. I had to hold back in a growl.

"It looks like this is someone's room. I don't want to put someone out for my sake."

"Sweetheart, that's fine. This used to be my daughter, Leah's room. She lives with her boyfriend, Embry now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind that you're staying here, right Embry? Besides, I want to keep an eye on you tonight to make sure everything is fine. How far along are you?" Sue brought up a good question. My hearing went into like hyperactive or something.

"I'm about 10 weeks now." 10 weeks? They do this in weeks? Okay, so that means that she's about 2 and a half months, right? I know from health class that you can't know the gender of the baby until like 5 months in. That's a long wait.

Damn… A baby…

"Oh honey, you really are in danger of a miscarriage." I heard _her_ heart skip a couple beats. My wolf was about to come out, I had to beat him down. I don't want to scare her. I cannot scare her. "This is the critical time. Any time under 20 weeks is really at risk of a miscarriage."

"I know."

"Then you'll allow me to watch over you tonight."

"Alright."

Will left her to go get their bags from the hotel, Embry going along with him. I stayed to help Sue with whatever she needed. Ariya was laying there with Claire, who was now 7. Claire seemed to make her feel at ease with being surrounded by new people. I watched as she laughed along with whatever Claire was talking about while drawing. What was I going to do? I don't know. All I can do right now, is watch over her.

Ariya.

My imprint.

* * *

Thoughts? Please review! I was going to postpone the imprinting, but it made more sense to do this. Yes, Ariya is pregnant, no it's not Jake's, but the baby smells like him. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	3. What Should I Do?

A/N: Huh. Is it weird if whenever I listen to the background music of song Thrift Shop, I immediately think of/picture Jacob and Paul... Idk. It's sexy images, so I really don't mind. It has to be with the bass. Cause that's pretttyyyyyy awesome. So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. I have Biomedical Ethics class coming up in like 10 minutes and I have to walk to the Chapel still, so I had to stop typing. So, please review after reading. Please :)

Last time: _Will left her to go get their bags from the hotel, Embry going along with him. I stayed to help Sue with whatever she needed. Ariya was laying there with Claire, who was now 7. Claire seemed to make her feel at ease with being surrounded by new people. I watched as she laughed along with whatever Claire was talking about while drawing._

_Ariya_

_My imprint._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

_The next morning…_

I decided to go to the Clearwater house early the next morning. I need to see how _she's_ doing.

Before the time I "left" (I came back, phased, and slept near Leah's old bedroom window), Embry and Will came back from Port Angeles. Seth stayed at his house to help out, and Sue gave Will the air mattress to sleep on.

When I walked in the house, I heard puking. I ran over to the bathroom, to see _her_ hunching over the toilet. I ran to her side, pulling her hair away from her face, rubbing her back. Tears were slipping down her face.

"Ugh. I'm sorry that you have to see this." She said in between dry heaves.

"It's no problem. Are you alright?" She wiped her forehead and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness. Don't worry about it."

I helped her stand up and she went to the sink, rinsing her mouth. Grabbing her toothbrush and the toothpaste, she brushed her teeth vigorously. She turned around to face me and gave me a timid smile, her eyes not meeting mine, after rinsing her mouth.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"No, it's okay. I really had no idea what to do."

"I didn't expect you to." She rushed out, as if trying to placate me. I felt weird. It was like she didn't want to talk to me.

"But you're feeling better?"

"Much."

"Okay, um. Sue's making breakfast now. I could show you and Will around LaPush today. Then you can decide what you want to do about your plans."

"Okay." She walked past me and out of the bathroom. I stayed there for a little.

I don't know how to feel about this imprint. I mean, now I know that I've found _the one_. But, I just don't know that I want her.

Bella.

She'll always be in my mind. In my heart.

I feel like I'm betraying her. Even after all these years.

I miss her. So much.

She'll always be the one I love. The only one for me.

I don't want _her_ like that. Right? I mean, I know in my head that Bella is my one and only true love. But my heart, my gut, and especially my wolf is screaming at me that this little thing in front of me is mine.

**Ours. **

'Yes, I know.' That was my wolf.

**No, I don't think you do. You are still hung up on that girl. She is probably a leech. **

'Probably, probably not. I have faith in Bella. I will always believe that she would be better with me.'

**Insolent boy. She is not with you. Is she? No. But we have found our mate. You will learn to love her in time. **

'You've just never liked Bella.'

**Why should I? That weak girl isn't my mate. Our mate. She was pathetic. Always having some sort of trouble find her. Clumsy. She could barely even talk to people. She just always looked as if she was holding herself together, and for what? A leech? Ha! She's not worthy of being our mate. But, this girl is. **

'How do you know? We don't even know her?'

**We wouldn't have imprinted if she wasn't worthy of being our mate. And we are the Alpha. She must be able to handle all of the worries and responsibilities of being the Alpha female. **

'Leah is the Alpha female.'

**No. She is your Beta. Our mate is the Alpha female. How do you not feel this? You fool.**

'Because I didn't want to imprint. How am I supposed to explain this?'

**The only people that need to know, already do, except for her that is.**

'That's not what I meant.'

**Too bad. You need to understand that I want my mate. And you do too. Stop being so stubborn.**

'Whatever. I'm done talking to myself now.'

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Sue made a plate for me. Seth was busy trying to talk to _her_ and Will was on the phone. I watched her reactions to Seth's words. She seemed more relaxed with him than she was with me. I felt a pinch of jealousy go through me, painfully. I realized that I didn't want her to feel that comfortable with anyone besides me. I thought back to what my wolf was saying. **You will learn to love her in time.** Will I? I'm not so sure. I still want who I always did. I promised her that even if I imprinted, I would fight it. Even though I believe that, I'll be damned if anyone else cozies up to her. Now that may sound selfish, but it's the truth.

Besides, she's pregnant.

Not _my_ kid. Right?

Another flash of pain ran through me.

**The baby smells of us. Don't you know that?**

'But it's not mine.' More pain.

**You fool. Even though that baby was not conceived by you, you dare to say that we lay no claim on it? It smells of us! It is our pup!**

'What if she leaves us?' Oh God. I don't think I could handle this pain. The thought of her leaving me, us, was almost too much.

**SHE CANNOT LEAVE! We cannot allow that.**

'We can't force her to stay.'

**So, we seduce her to stay. Make her see that this is where she wants to be.**

'Seduce her? How can I do that?'

**Silly boy. You ask how we can seduce our soul mate?!**

'No, I mean. That's not what she needs. She doesn't even look at me ever. Never in the eyes.'

**Something has happened to her. We must get to know her. Don't make me take over. I will do things _my way_ if I must.**

'Ugh. I'll think of something.'

I went back to finish my food. I told Will and _her_ that we were going to head out so that I could show them LaPush. Seth asked if he could tag along. I was about to say _Hell no!_ Until I looked at her, she looked so nervous to be around me. How could I say no to that face? Seth looked so happy and he sidled up next to her and began talking again.

Doesn't this kid realize that I'm his Alpha? And that that girl that he's trying to impress is my _imprint_?

I shook my head. I can't think like that. I said that I would try my hardest with this imprint, but I don't know about it.

Am I a fool for hanging on to Isabella Marie Swan?

I mean, I still have pictures of us together on my bedside table.

'What am I going to do?'

**What I tell you to boy.**

'Ugh. Go away.'

**No. You need to forget about that girl. You're only going to hurt yourself, the pack, and most importantly, Ariya.**

I tried to go as long as possible without thinking about _her_ name. It only makes it worse.

**Make _what_ worse? This bond isn't a problem. You holding on to that… I believe that she's a leech now, so I'm just going to call her a leech.**

'Whatever.'

**Go talk to our mate. I want to be near and hear the baby's heartbeat more.**

I walked over to stand next to her, Seth moving on my other side. I shivered in pleasure as I smelled my scent on her, hearing the second heartbeat.

**Ahh. See? So much better.**

I couldn't disagree with him. My body relaxed more and I was better able to talk about LaPush history.

I told her about some of the people's every day's lives. She seemed interested in the Council.

"We don't do things by way of a Tribal Council back home. In fact, our school is only for grades K-6. We have to transfer to any other schools that are nearby."

I had no problem in trying to explain what happens on the Council, considering I'm supposed to be the Chief soon.

I suggested that we go visit my dad. He's been wanting to meet my imprint ever since he heard.

His response was like everyone else's. Happy for me, telling me that I'd get over Bella now. The guys told him about her, including the pregnancy, but they explained that the baby smells like me. He was shocked. We had no explanation for it. He bugged me all day yesterday to bring her over to the house. Embry even offered to watch over the shop today so that I'd have all day with her.

When walking over to the house, she tripped on something and reached out to take my hand, gripping it tightly.

She blushed, and moved to remove it, but I couldn't let it go. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Finally, I let go, not wanting to scare her off.

We got to the house, and I opened the door, calling out for my dad. He came out of a room, wheeling his way over to us.

A smile took over his wrinkled face and he put his hands out for _her_ to take.

She stepped over to him, carefully, and took his hands.

"Don't be frightened, my dear. It's very nice to meet you. My son has told me a lot about you. You are very beautiful." A blush formed over her cheeks and I felt my face heat up a little too.

"Calm down, old man." He chuckled.

I just sat there watching her as my dad was talking. Man, he was so excited. No visitors that come to LaPush, are ever here for our history. My wolf was on edge. He was almost purring in happiness.

**Well, of course. She's curious about us, about our tribe.**

'Hush. I'm trying to pay attention.'

Dad decided that it is time we had a bonfire. It's been a while since our last one, and the pack wants to celebrate my imprinting.

I, for one, don't know if it's a time for celebration, but she looked kinda excited.

Those big, dark brown eyes. So different than Bella's. Bella had a sort of lighter brown, like milk chocolate. _Hers_ are dark brown, with specks of gold in them.

My dad went over to the freezer, talking about his fishing trips with Charlie, and showed us the different fish that were there. The smell of raw fish with blood permeated the air and, while I'm used to the smell, I noticed that _she_ wasn't.

She lurched, and ran out the door. I ran after her, Will closely behind me. I found her hunched over the bushes, puking. I did the same thing as I did this morning. I picked her hair up, rubbing her back in soothing motions.

"Some smells trigger her morning sickness. Don't worry, she loves fish, but her senses of smell and taste are heightened. It happens." Will explained while watching us with a weird look on his face.

"Oh, okay. So what smells make her throw up?"

"Um, fish, definitely, fried food, anything acidic like orange juice which makes her cry sometimes, she loves it that much. Basically anything strong-smelling.

Seth came out with a glass of water and mouthwash.

She grabbed the glass, drinking and gargling. The mouthwash seemed to help her.

She looked up, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Why?" I was confused.

"That was rude of me. I hope I didn't offend your dad."

"Hey, no you're okay. My dad gets it. My mom was pregnant with twins before she had me."

My dad was at the door, a smile in his eyes as he saw me help her up, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Chief Black."

"Please, call me Billy. And you have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault. I should've taken your pregnancy into consideration."

"Now, Jacob tells me that you want to stay on the reservation?" They nodded. "Well, I won't allow you to stay anywhere else, but here with us. What better way to learn about the tribe than staying with the Chief?"

"We really couldn't impose like that."

"Nonsense. You're staying here. I'd feel offended if you didn't stay here. I don't normally have the opportunity to educate the people of our tribe. And the kids here have no appreciation for our history or even our language. Only the children of the Council members know how to speak Quileute."

"Okay, I don't know how long we'll be staying. We just kinda packed up and left."

"We don't mind. Stay as long as you like. In fact, after a while, you'll feel as if you never want to leave." His old eyes were twinkling, saying this directly at _her_.

It was settled, the bonfire was going to be that night. The rest of the Pack was going to meet _her_. I don't know how to feel. I at least hope they're nice to her.

We'll see how this goes.

* * *

So, questions? Comments? Review! Please?! *Pouting with full on puppy eyes* Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	4. Bonfire

A/N: So, I was wondering what Will would look like, so I looked up some pictures and found this male model that, in my opinion, looks like he could possibly be related somehow to Taylor, so I picked him. I'm going to post a link to a picture on my profile.

Last time:

_"We don't mind. Stay as long as you like. In fact, after a while, you'll feel as if you never want to leave." His old eyes were twinkling, saying this directly at __her__._

_It was settled, the bonfire was going to be that night. The rest of the Pack was going to meet __her__. I don't know how to feel. I at least hope they're nice to her._

_We'll see how this goes._

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

I knew that I couldn't tell her about the pack tonight, she doesn't even know us. She'd run screaming… away from me.

**Us!**

Damn wolf.

I can't risk that. So, maybe she should just hear the legends and get used to the idea?

My palms were sweating constantly, and I couldn't place my feelings. I felt nervous, excited, sad, angry, and just longing.

I felt like I was going to explode from all of these emotions inside of me. I've never been so conflicted in my life. Not even Bella made me feel so much.

And it would only get worse.

'Fuck.' I winced at the pain.

Before the wolf could say anything about it, I thought, 'Yeah, yeah, I know. An imprint bond doesn't get "worse," only better.'

**It's good you realize that.**

I walked in to my house, and stopped when I heard whispering.

"They were happy that we're getting our minds off of everything." A male voice I recognized as Will, was saying.

"I wouldn't exactly say that we are, Will." _Her_ voice sounded watery. 'Is she crying?'

"Hey, I know that he looks like him, but it's not him, Ari. It's not Taylor."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I was all like 'Hey mom, dad, guess what? There's this guy here that looks like Taylor. You know, Taylor? Your son who we just buried like 2 months ago? And by the way, he's the son of the Chief. We're staying in his house.' That's exactly what I said."

'What the fuck is going on?'

"Shut up, Will. God, you are so insensitive, sometimes." She burst into tears. I felt the need to go in there and bust his head open for making my imprint cry.

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry, hun. Fuck. Please stop crying. But you know how they would react. They would either come up here to see, or make me bring you back. Probably thinking that you'd never be able to let him go."

"I'll never let him go. He was my everything, Will." My heart involuntarily sunk. My chest clenched painfully and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"I know, hun. I know." I heard her sobs, and they were muffled, telling me that Will was comforting her. How I wish that I could do that. I want to hold her, and make sure that she knows that I'd never let her go.

But, I can't. She wouldn't want me to. And what were they talking about? There was that name, Taylor again. I do hear her saying it at night sometimes. And what was that about us looking alike? This is so confusing. I should just walk in and act as if I didn't hear anything.

So, that's what I did. Not that it wasn't hard.

I went to them and asked what was wrong, and Will shook his head and just simply said "Hormones."

She stopped crying, and wiped her eyes before turning to me. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her nose an adorable shade of red. Her cheeks tinted red, as if she was embarrassed to be seen like this. Not that I cared. She still looked beautiful, and I just wanted to hold her.

I stepped forward, compulsorily, but stopped myself from pulling her in my arms. She looked up at me with her dark eyes and I leaned down.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes welled up with more tears, and she hesitantly stepped forward, at first stopping herself, but then continuing. Her eyes trailed back up to mine, asking a silent question, and I urged her to continue, staying completely still, too afraid of scaring her away.

She moved to stand in front of me, her tiny hands resting on my clothed abdomen. (I decided that it would be best to wear clothes as much as possible)

Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around me, resting her head against me. I automatically wrapped my arms around her body, loving this feeling. Holding her felt better than I could've ever imagined. She was so soft, she smelled so good. Her heart matched mine, beating rapidly.

And then, all too soon, she pulled away from me. She shook her head, and looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

And then, she ran.

Away from me.

I felt so horrible, I didn't mean to make her cry. Dear Spirits, what can I do?

Will's face was sad, and he turned to me.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. It's been hard for her."

But he didn't say 'It's not you.' Like most people do in this situation. Because, it is my fault. It's all my fault.

She didn't want to be around me, because I only reminded her of Taylor.

I need to know more about him.

But how do I ask?

I turned to Will.

"Who's Taylor?"

He looked shocked. "Where did you hear that name?"

"When I first met you guys. Right before she fainted, she looked at me and said Taylor. And then, you called me Taylor, right after."

He sighed. "Look, you're a great guy, but I don't think you could get Ari to talk about Taylor. She just hears anything that sounds remotely close to it and bursts into tears. But, I guess you do deserve to know. So, give it some time."

I nodded. "Okay. But can I just know who he is?"

He took a deep breath. "Taylor was my brother."

I noticed the _was_. "_Was?_"

He nodded. "Yeah. He died a little over 2 months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. But, please don't mention anything to Ari, okay?"

"No problem. I won't."

He nodded. "I'm gonna go check up on her, see if she's okay."

"Yeah. Hey, the bonfire starts at like 6. So, I'll walk you guys down there then."

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask. What goes on at these things?"

"Um, my dad and the other Elders tell some of the legends of our tribe, there's music and dancing and lots of food."

"Okay, I'll go make sure she gets ready. Her hormones really get out of whack."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be ready to leave whenever you guys are."

He went off into her room.

I went to go get ready, showering and then putting on a green tshirt and jeans. I spiked my hair up with gel and brushed my teeth. My face was freshly shaved and stubble free. I didn't put on any cologne, my natural scent would attract her.

She came down the stairs, Will right behind her, and I smiled. She was wearing that HUGE black and green University of Oregon hoodie. When she turned around, I saw the name LAUTNER written on it, and I sighed. He still lays claim on her.

She was next to me, Will on her other side, as we walked to Sam's house. I guess, over the past 7 years, we got used to having them at his house.

She hesitated when everyone looked over to us. I saw their eyes on her, and I growled lowly, only allowing them to hear. I had what Leah called my "Alpha face" on and I didn't like the way they were looking at my mate.

Did I just think that?

She's not my mate.

**Yes, she's our mate. **

I walked over to them all, introducing them all. Emily and Sue came over and hugged her. Charlie, just grunted a hello. I guess seeing my imprint really solidified that Bella wasn't coming back. Yeah, he knows about the pack now, being married to an Elder and having two kids that are in the pack really making it hard to keep it all a secret.

Leah just kinda nodded, not really sure how to act with her. Her eyes transfixed on _her_ belly. The guys were all polite, surprisingly. Seth came over and crushed her to his body. He grabbed her hand and took her over to the food.

I quickly stopped him, needing to take her over to the other Elders.

She went over to give my dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. Old Quil grasped her hand, looking into her eyes. I could tell that she was getting a little freaked out even though she didn't look away. After a couple minutes, he smiled at her, and patted her on the head.

To say we were all shocked is a bit of an understatement.

Old Quil is _never_ nice. _Never_.

I'd have to talk to my dad about that later.

After he let her go, I led her over to the food, while Will introduced himself. I made sure she got enough food and led her over to sit on the ground, a pillow was brought so that she was comfortable.

I sat down at the end of the log that was behind her, leaving room for Will.

He came over and everyone ate before the legends would be read.

When they were done eating, I took their plates and threw them out and told them to get comfortable, that the telling of the legends was going to start.

**(I'm not going to write down the stories, if you want to read them, look in New Moon)**

She moved, situating herself to get more comfortable, and she moved in between us, leaning against my legs. I smiled.

The whole time my dad was speaking, I kept all of my senses all trained on her. She was so enraptured with what he was saying. It was like she was trying to absorb every word that came out of his mouth. Her dark skin looked beautiful illuminated in the light of the fireplace.

I shook my head, looking up, I saw the guys smirking at me. I glared at them, making them look away.

When it was all over, I looked down to see her head resting against my thigh.

'Her hair is so soft.'

She had a thoughtful expression on her face, and she was drawing shapes against my leg with her tiny fingers.

I stayed still, not wanting to move away from this moment. I heard them turn on music and saw the Elders start to leave, along with Charlie and Sue. Sue took Claire from Quil, and took her back to their house.

I saw people start to come, knowing about the bonfire.

Soon, there was a bunch of people dancing. The pack and the imprints stayed away from them. Even after all these years, people still think we're some sort of drug gang.

I watched Will pull her out to the side after this song came on. I guess it's called the Cupid Shuffle?

Holy shit. She can dance!

She was going hard!

I was extremely worried what with her being pregnant and all.

They both were panting once the song was over. And I could hear their conversation.

"I so beat you that time."

"You wish, Billiam."

"Uhh I so won, Scariya." (pronounced scary instead of scarry)

"Oh, please. You're just embarrassed you lost to a pregnant woman."

"Pshhh. Yeah, right."

They came over to where I was standing. I smiled at them.

"Where did you guys learn to dance like that?"

"Um, we had these family nights, and we played dance games a lot. So, we ended up memorizing them. That was The Cupid Shuffle on Hard from Dance Central 3." Will clarified.

"Sounds fun." I turned to her. "You were great." She blushed and gave me a shy smile.

"Thank you."

"And I say that you won." I winked. Geez, where was this flirty side of me coming from?

She blushed even more and giggled turning to face Will. "See? I told you I won!"

I looked over at Will to see him looking at me, almost calculatingly.

"Uh huh."

Boy, this is gonna be tough.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please review! And don't forget to check out my profile for a picture of Will! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	5. Learning about Her

A/N: Okay! Here's the next chapter! Please read and review! I love your comments and take them into consideration when writing! Love you all so much!

Last time: _"And I say that you won." I winked. Geez, where was this flirty side of me coming from?_

_She blushed even more and giggled turning to face Will. "See? I told you I won!"_

_I looked over at Will to see him looking at me, almost calculatingly._

_"Uh huh."_

_Boy, this is gonna be tough._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

Cravings.

That was one thing that _everyone_ that had kids or siblings that had kids, warned me about.

She gets weird cravings.

Like, last week, she was really craving something salty, so I brought her some chips. And then she got up and went into the kitchen. Following her, I looked in complete disgust as I see her dipping the chips into pickle juice.

_Pickle juice._

I asked Sue about it, and she said that cravings are just the body's way of telling you what you are lacking. So, she was **really** lacking sodium, if she wanted chips **and** pickle juice.

But to eat them _together_?

Ugh.

And then she takes Kit Kats and dips them into peanut butter. Which can be normal. I guess.

Also, she eats a heck of a lot of pasta.

And don't get me started on the spicy food.

She _loves_ spicy food.

Will said that was normal for her, but she has to put hot sauce on everything. Especially potato chips.

It grosses me out, but at the same time, I guess it's cute.

Sue helps out a lot with finding foods that are healthy to balance those cravings. It's important that the baby gets it's nutrients that the body is so craving, but at healthier doses.

Sometimes, I just want to nuzzle my face into her stomach, or just lay down with my head on her belly, just listening to the heartbeat.

But, I resist those urges.

Because I know it's just the wolf.

_Time skip…_

She's been here for a month.

A month full of awkward conversations, morning sickness, and hesitation. You know, why do they call it morning sickness, if it could happen at any time of the day? I'll never understand that.

I don't know what to do.

I said I'd fight this, but she's so sweet.

Yeah, her mood swings are crazy. Even Leah's afraid of her at times. But, I still want to take care of her.

Seeing her belly grow this past month, has been amazing. Every time she walks into the room, my eyes automatically zero in on her stomach, and I think I'm starting to freak her out.

But, that's what the wolf wants.

But what about what I want?

I want to see what she'll look like at 4 months pregnant, and 5 months pregnant, and 6 months, and 7 months, and all the way to the birth.

I want to be there to hold her hand and help her through it.

I want to wake up at all hours of the night and feed the baby, or rock him back to sleep.

I _want_ to change dirty diapers and hear the wails of a newborn.

I want to be called daddy, or papa. But, only by the babies that come from _her_. This one that is within her right now, is no different.

I want it all with _her_ and with _her baby_.

But, why?

Because I'm _forced_ to?

'Ugh.' Pain rippled through my body.

**Do not ever say that you are forced to feel anything for her, for her child.**

'But I am. _We_ are.'

**No. You know that this imprint bond only makes us see her, makes us want to make sure she's safe, cared for. What we feel for her is our own. And your wants and needs are your own as well. You want a life with her. You want her children to also be yours.**

'But, why?'

**Because you care for her. Even in this past month, you realize that you care for her. An imprint bond only speeds up these feelings, because you know that she should be yours, that she's meant for you and only you.**

The pack has been great. Leah has started to talk to her, trying to get to know her. Embry tags along with her, and he has a great friendship with Will. Seth has become her new best friend, which I hate. The rest of the guys have begun to create unique friendships with her.

She loves Claire, so she spends a lot of time with Quil.

Sam likes being around her because, after so many years being Alpha, he feels a responsibility to take care of her.

Paul and Jared treat her like she's their baby sister, overprotective because of the smell of the baby, reminding them that she's carrying one of the pack.

Collin and Brady look to please me and take care of her.

That's something we could never understand. Why does the baby smell like me? She smells extra sweet because she's pregnant, but there's the underlying scent of me. And what's even weirder, the pack _loves_ to smell her.

They _love_ it.

So, they take every chance they can to hug her or just be near her. A lot of times, I can see them thinking about her through the pack mind. They think about hearing the heartbeat of the baby, wondering what he'll look like.

For Sam and Embry, I see envy.

They wish their imprints could have kids.

It sucks, I know.

And they hate me for not really wanting the imprint.

They all hate that my thoughts still linger to Bella.

Not my fault.

Well, it is, and it isn't.

Bella…

Even though I now have _her_ to care for and worry about, in the back of my mind, I still wish Bella would come back home. Come back to me.

But, I doubt she will, so I've been paying more attention to _her_.

About two weeks ago, Will went back home to bring her a surprise.

**Flashback***

He was on the phone with his mom. When he got off the phone with her, he came to me.

"Hey, Jacob. Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Um, sure Will. What's up?"

"I need you to take care of Ariya for a few days. I gotta go back home to take care of something."

"Sure, no problem."

It would be the first time I'd be with her without Will there. Don't get me wrong, the guy's great, but he's just always there.

Will told her that he would be gone for a few days, she didn't really react. I saw a rush of emotions in her eyes. I could tell that she wasn't completely comfortable with us all yet, but she didn't want to say anything because she knew that if he said that he needed to go, he really needed to go. And she couldn't say anything about it.

Emily had been making regular trips to visit her, and Sue takes care of monitoring the baby.

Those couple of days had me grow closer to her. I was there to cook for her in the morning before she woke up, I took her to look for baby stuff, we never bought anything, just looked. I took her out to see Third Beach.

We got past just saying little things here and there. She would give me her opinions and interests.

I learned that her favorite color is green.

Bella hated the color green. It reminded her too much of when she got lost in the forest.

I adore the color green.

She loves to read. Not just novels, but silly things like manga or comic books.

Bella hated anything that wasn't "practical" reading. She liked things that taught moral lessons.

As a guy, I love comic books, and girls that know the difference between Marvel and DC Comics were always hot.

Bella hated sports. She's way too clumsy to even be the type of girl to like sports.

_She_ loves sports. She knows her sports too. She can even play. Now, girls that know their sports and don't have to ask questions about them, are always preferred to me. As a guy that loves watching football, baseball, hockey, etc. I don't want to miss a second of the game having to explain what is going on.

Why is my imprint so different than the girl I've pined for, still pine for?

I don't understand.

I learned that she didn't go to college. She said that college really wasn't what she was meant to do.

She is meant to stay home and take care of everything there. She wants to stay home and cook and clean and take care of the kids.

Billy loves having her around. She helps to take care of him, and she makes him want to help her too. He absolutely adores her. She brings a certain light in his eyes that hasn't been there since before Mom died.

He said that not even Bella was like this. Yeah, she cooked for Charlie, but she didn't really take care of him. He was always worrying about her, and even when she came to visit me, she was just doing it all for her own selfish reasons. She used me. All Billy's words.

Bella wasn't even sure she liked kids, never mind wanting to have her own.

I want kids. Lots of them.

I don't understand.

Will came back all too soon.

I was walking with her on the beach, it was actually a really nice day out. Nice and warm.

I heard barking and saw what looked like a silver wolf running over to us.

It jumped on her, tackling her to the ground, and I swear my heart stopped. She was giggling.

Giggling.

I realized that it was Husky. And it was licking her face.

"Hey baby! Mommy missed you so much!" She said between laughs.

Baby?

Mommy?

Why does my wolf love hearing and seeing this?

Why do I?

"Geez. It's like he could smell you. Took off as soon as I opened the door."

Will came over and helped her stand up, getting the dog off of her. She hugged him.

"Thank you so much. I was missing the hell out of him."

"I know. Ma called and told me that he had been depressed ever since we left. He really missed you."

"Awe, my poor baby. Luke, did you miss mommy?"

The dog, Luke, barked up at her and stood to lick her face.

She turned to me. "Luke, this is Jacob. Jake, this is my puppy, Luke."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Luke?"

She grinned. "Yeah, I love Star Wars."

**End Flashback***

I quickly learned that Luke was only a year old. He loved me, and even listened to my growls. He submitted to me as if he were one of the pack, probably because his species of dog is a direct descendent of the wolf.

I found out that my dad knew about the dog.

"Don't give me that look, boy. You know you love seeing her eyes light up and that smile on her face when she plays with Luke. That pup follows her around everywhere."

He wasn't necessarily wrong.

I found that I did in fact love seeing her eyes light up. She has a beautiful smile, and I want to see more of it. Her full lips part to show perfect white teeth – I'd learned that she had braces – that looked gorgeous against her tan skin.

Her teeth.

Another cute thing about her is that after learning that she had braces, was learning that she wore a retainer every night.

She got her braces taken off when she was like 12. When you're that young, you don't really thing ahead. Her retainer is green.

Green.

Not even a light baby green.

A dark green.

Adorable.

And really freaking hilarious.

I woke her up one morning and I started laughing when I saw it.

It's cute though.

But she also has a bottom retainer that was cemented on.

I wonder what that feels like.

Hmmm…

When I went to go wake her up that morning, I just stood there, watching her sleep, feeling like a complete freak for enjoying it so much.

I don't get to look at her much during the day, she fidgets when I do, so I take what I can get. The wolf has been getting restless.

**Obviously I am, you idiot. I am being denied my mate. You don't touch her nearly enough. I want to hold her.**

'Shut up. You know that's not possible right now.'

I slowly and gently leaned forward, trailing my fingers along her cheek. She smiled and sighed, causing me to smile automatically.

"Taylor."

Well, if that wasn't a jolt back into reality, I don't know what is.

I almost walked out, too depressed to want to wake her up yet, when I heard something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Jacob."

It was a tiny whisper, but it was my name.

_My name!_

_My _name!

I can't explain what exactly that whispered word made me feel. It sounded like a prayer falling from her lips, and I wanted to hear more.

That morning marked something in me.

Something had changed.

And I have no clue what.

_Time skip…_

Two weeks later, Will announced that he was going to go home. He really needed to find work and go back to help his parents.

Somehow, we convinced her to stay here. She was reluctant, but even Will said that she should. And Luke growled every time she went to touch a suitcase or whenever she said the word 'leave.'

I think that was in my training with him, though.

When he left, she was in tears, not wanting to leave her room.

I was in a panic. I had no clue what to do. How can I convince her that she's better off here? That she shouldn't miss him so much? That she'd always be much happier here?

I can't.

Not without telling her about the pack, that is.

And I realized that I'd have to do that soon.

Very soon.

* * *

Well? What do you think? The whole craving thing was actually something I learned back in high school, but was for non-pregnant people. So, if your body is telling you that it wants something, you should go eat something that provides that certain something. But only in healthy amounts. The whole Kit Kats in peanut butter was actually something my Human Anatomy teacher told me she loved eating. I thought that it sounded like way toooo much. Lol.

Anyways... Please, review! I've gotten some great ones so far. And thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story!

Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	6. So close

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites, followers. Love you guys! Sorry it's so short. I'm in between study groups. 2 exams tomorrow. Ugh.

Last time: _I was in a panic. I had no clue what to do. How can I convince her that she's better off here? That she shouldn't miss him so much? That she'd always be much happier here?_

_I can't._

_Not without telling her about the pack, that is._

_And I realized that I'd have to do that soon._

_Very soon._

__Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

She's been here for 6 weeks.

I've been talking in weeks ever since I started researching babies. She's now almost 17 weeks.

So, while I am extremely happy that her morning sickness has calmed down a bit, I'm worried about her other symptoms.

Yesterday, she had a random nosebleed. Trust me when I say that everyone started freaking out. And her teeth are so sensitive. So, no ice cream for her right now. Which she hates.

She's been getting really mad lately. And emotional.

Like she'll randomly start crying, or snap at anything people say to her. She snaps at people and then she starts to cry, apologizing.

And no one can get mad at her, because they know how sweet she really is. It's just the hormones.

She started to complain about how she can't fit into any her pants. So, I took her out shopping.

It would be the first time that we went out to where people would see us, on the reservation. It was a warm and dry day out, so she didn't need a jacket. Her baby bump was showing, and her tshirt was stretched tight over her growing belly. She was wearing yoga pants, and I noticed how womanly she looked. Her thighs were nice and thick and her ass looked big and round.

I shook my head of those thoughts.

I slowly raised my arm to rest on her shoulders. She turned and blushed at me, a soft smile pulling at her lips. I grinned at her, and pulled her closer.

I could see the people whispering around me, the tribe noticing me with a girl, who is pregnant.

I saw their eyes on her stomach and they looked back over at me. I saw some scowls, some smiles.

They obviously had no clue what to think.

I took her into the clothing store, looking at maternity clothes, noticing how people followed, watching us closely.

She wasn't oblivious to the stares, and grew uncomfortable. I pulled her even closer, my hand rubbing her arm. I glared at the people, who were watching. They turned away, for only a little while, then they went right back to staring.

We went on shopping anyways, trying to forget about everyone else.

Not knowing the gender of the baby, we didn't buy any clothes. She really wanted to know if she's having a boy or a girl, and I have to admit that I'm completely fascinated. I want to know what are the possibilities for names.

I have to tell her about the pack soon. Right now, in her mind, there's no reason for her to stay here. She has to know what is really keeping her here. All she has is this feeling right now, no basis behind it.

She does deserve to know.

Every day, I'm fighting with myself.

I still care about Bella. No matter what anyone says, I'll always love her.

But, this imprint is harder to work with than I imagined possible. I catch myself thinking about growing old with _her_, having more kids with her, getting married to her. I see her walking down in white, and I have to shake myself out of those thoughts. I don't understand why I'm thinking about them.

But, I find myself caring more and more about her every day.

And I know that it's me, and not the imprint.

I mean, who wouldn't care for her?

She's so freaking loveable.

Now that everyone knows her and she's comfortable with them, she talks to them… a lot. I love it. Not even Bella was so open with everyone. She was so soft spoken and shy, that sometimes, it annoyed me.

But no, _she's_ very sweet and funny.

Holy shit.

She once made soda shoot out of Paul's nose with a joke. His nose started burning from the carbonation, so he kept blowing it, trying to get all of the soda out.

That made us all die of laughter.

Lately, I've been noticing some things.

She'll look at me, blush, then excuse herself to the bathroom to take a shower.

I didn't understand it… until I went to the door to ask her if she was okay.

Fuck if I didn't almost break the door down.

I could smell her.

_Smell her_.

She was horny.

My imprint took one look at me, and became _horny_.

I could hear her.

Taking care of herself.

God, she made the most beautiful sounds ever.

I'd immediately get hard just knowing what was going on, and would have to go take care of my problem.

I couldn't look at her after the first couple times. She would come out of the shower, hair dripping, relaxed, but not sated. And knowing just what she was doing, made it impossible for me to stay calm.

I wanted to take her, to make sure she was completely satisfied.

I wanted to know what was going on, so I researched it.

Apparently, there's twice the amount of blood going through her body right now. So that means, she's more sensitive.

She needs to have proper release, and she can't if she doesn't have a partner. But how can I help?

She doesn't know me.

She wouldn't want to have sex with me.

I don't know what to do.

I don't want to appear as if that I just want to have sex with her. That's messed up.

And completely untrue.

I still have no clue what I want.

How can I fix this?

I was taken out of my thoughts when a girl approached me.

'Oh great.'

I turned away from her, ignoring her presence completely, turning my attention to _her_.

I saw how her eyes dimmed slightly at the attention I was getting.

I picked up some maternity clothes and held it to her, making her giggle.

'There's that smile.'

I picked up a 39 week shirt and held it up to my body, posing slightly, causing her to laugh really hard.

I laughed along with her. I love hearing her laugh. It's unique and sometimes, she even snorts.

It's cute.

We picked out a couple shirts for the next month, two belly bands, and a couple maternity pants.

When we got to the register, I noticed she pulled out a credit card, but I stopped her, taking out my own to pay.

I shushed all of her protests with my puppy dog face.

"Pleeeeeeease? I reeeeally wanna pay!"

She pouted back at me, and it was so freaking cute. Her plump lips, pursed, the bottom one pushed out further, her already big eyes, growing even larger.

I couldn't help myself. I felt my body lean in closer to her, my head ducking down.

She didn't move away from me, but I saw the heated look in her eyes.

I moved in even closer, feeling her breath mingle with mine.

My nose nudged hers, giving her a sweet Eskimo kiss.

I could see that her eyes were closed, her lips parted.

I tilted my head to the side, my eyes shutting slowly, not wanting to stop seeing her, her cheeks tinged red.

Leaning in slowly, I could almost feel her lips against mine.

"Excuse me?"

And the moment was ruined.

I wanted to scream at the woman behind the register.

I watched as _she_ pulled away from my body, leaving me staying as I was.

Frustration was written all over my face.

I could see a flash of her disappointment, and I knew that she wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her.

Damn that cashier.

Fucking bitch.

So close.

So, so close.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	7. Finding out

A/N: So, I was thinking. And here's what I came up with:

1) **I hate Bella.** I really do. I only read Bella paired stories because she's who I'm familiar with. But I cannot write Bella paired stories because I really cannot identify with her. She's a selfish, cruel being. Her infatuation with Edward really is only because he's a vampire, not because of who he is. The whole time in Twilight when she was "getting to know him," she was just trying to figure out what he was, what vampires are like. He was a mystery to her, and she was to him. He only "loved" her because he cannot read her mind.

2) **Even if there was no supernatural beings (then there is no Twilight :( ), I fully believe that Bella and Jacob would NOT be together.** Why? It's simple. Bella is incapable of loving Jacob like he deserves. When I first read the series and watched up to Breaking Dawn part 1, I hated Jacob. Obviously, that's not the case now. It was only because I believed that Bella and Edward belong together. And they do. They are both extremely immature and display evidence of immense childlike behavior. Edward is always running around with her on his back, and holding her on his lap, both showing that she is even treated like a child by him. Now, I understand Jacob Black. The only reason Bella even began talking to Jacob in the first place was to get information on the Cullens. She used him there, flirting with him just to get information.

3) **Bella is weak.** She becomes addicted to Edward, much like he is addicted to her (remember? "Your scent, it's like a drug to me."). He even tells her that everything that makes him a vampire was designed to draw her, as a human, to him. When he leaves her in New Moon, she goes through a withdrawal, much like any other kind of addict. Except for one thing: most addicts get through that withdrawal period, if they are strong enough. Even though Edward says that they aren't coming back and "it will be as if we never existed," she holds on to them. And then she uses poor Jacob. **Uses** him. She leads him on by not outright telling him that she doesn't love him. She's selfish. She only tells him that once Edward comes back, and that's too late, because somehow, Jake falls for her sorry ass.

4) **Bella deserves to be a vampire.** If you read closely, you notice that once she becomes a vampire, Bella is vain. Agonizingly so. She is so obsessed with how beautiful Edward and the rest of the Cullens are, that it transfers over to when she's changed.

5) **There shouldn't have been a Renesme. **I believe that was just a cop-out by Stephanie Meyer in order to get rid of the whole Bella/Jacob pairing. It makes no sense that a wolf would imprint on something that 1: has no pulse, and 2: cannot bear children. Now, I know in my story I Won't Give Up, she imprinted on Emmett, well, I have a plan for that, so, just calm yourselves.

6) **Leah shouldn't have phased.** That was just cruel of Stephanie Meyer. 1: Leah loses the love of her life to imprinting, 2: she has to live in his mind and see how happy they are, 3: she cannot leave there, and 4: her dad dies seeing her phase. Not that I blame her, heart attacks are based more on the health of the person rather than the moment that it happens. She already blames herself. I mean, I don't know about the rest of you, but that was just some bitch shit. She should've been imprinted on by one of the pack, so that it would be justified. I, for one, adore the Embry/Leah pairing. Embry's sweet and caring nature can soothe her angry ways. I feel that anyone else would just amplify those tempers.

So, yeah. Just a rant.

Anyways, so in this chapter, we learn about Taylor and she learns about the pack. How will she take it? Read to find out!

Last time: _I could see a flash of her disappointment, and I knew that she wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her._

_Damn that cashier._

_Fucking bitch._

_So close._

_So, so close._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

Also, another little citation/disclaimer, I guess, is that everything I learned about imprinting is from the Twilight Saga Wiki page on imprinting. I just kinda took what it said and wrote what I made out of it, but there are a couple of phrases in my explanation that could be quoted, I guess. So, if you want the fully detailed explanation, use that. I didn't like how Jacob described it to Bella in the book. Hell, I don't even remember which book it was.

* * *

Jake POV

Over the next week, I spent all of my free time with her.

We went to the beach, out around the reservation, anywhere.

I found out that the woman behind the register was the mother of the girl that approached me. You know, the one I completely ignored.

That woman wants me to meet her daughter, and you know, date her.

I told her, no way in hell was that going to happen.

If they saw me with a obviously pregnant girl, buying maternity clothes, then they should automatically believe that I'm taken and very happy.

But no.

The women here are just too pompous for their own good. Shoving their daughters at me.

Only because I'm going to be Chief.

Today, I worked all morning at the shop, and decided to go home for lunch.

When I got there, I knew something was wrong.

She locked herself in her room, crying.

I don't know what to do.

She won't come out, for anyone.

Even for Leah and Seth, who call her their sister.

She's homesick.

Really homesick.

She wants to go home.

She wants to leave here.

Leave me.

I can't let that happen.

I have to tell her about the imprint.

She deserves to know that she has a reason to stay here.

With us.

With… _me_.

She's been in there since last night.

It's now 2 PM.

I'm seriously going to break the door down.

She needs to come out.

I haven't been able to do anything but stay by her room door, and listen to her cries.

My heart aches.

Leah finally gets her to open the door and I rush in, only to see her suitcase open, her clothes being folded and packed.

I look at her, panic and fear running through me.

Her eyes are pained as they look into mine. She doesn't stop me as I walk over to her, pulling her into my chest.

I barely registered that Leah had left us alone.

I feel my shirt become wet with tears and I hold her tighter, conscious of her belly.

She's 18 weeks pregnant.

Her stomach is nice and big and ever growing.

"You can't leave."

She pushed me away from her, hearing my words.

"Why not? I wanna go home, where my family is. I don't have anyone here."

I shook my head, reaching for her.

"You have me." I whispered, unable to really voice my opinions.

She shook her head.

"No. No! Please, just let me leave." She whimpered at me.

"Why? Why do you want to leave?"

"I left there to get away from the memories!"

"Memories?"

She sighed.

"Look, at first, I didn't know you. I didn't want to. But now that I do, I know you aren't like him. But, it still hurts to see you because you look so much like him. I thought that maybe he could've had a twin when I saw you."

"Who?"

"Taylor."

"I don't know who that is."

She went over to her suitcase, pulled out a **huge** photo album, and handed it to me.

I opened it, only to see that every single page, every picture, had the same guy on it…

Me.

But it isn't me.

I sat down hard on her bed, my body almost in shock.

I stared at the pages, flipping them over just to see more. This kid, Taylor looked like he would've been a part of the pack.

In the earlier pages, he was kinda tall, compared to _her_, but very lanky. Then, all of a sudden, he shot up, he then towered over her, and his body was very bulky. He did have long hair, and then, he didn't.

Just like me.

But I don't understand.

How can that be?

I saw pictures of her and him together, and you can see the love that they had for each other.

He was always touching her, looking at her as if she was his entire universe.

Like he imprinted.

But how?

I know that some normal love can grow like that, but that takes years.

How long were they together?

My heart stopped, my hand frozen on the next page.

There was a picture of him down on one knee before her, her smiling, tears falling down her face.

He proposed.

A couple pages later was a wedding.

_Her_ wedding.

She was married.

She looked beautiful.

Looking at the date, I saw that it was only 2 years ago.

So, where's her ring?

I looked at her, and saw her smiling at the pages, softly, tears brimming her eyes.

Then she looked at me.

"You are different than him. At first, I stayed because I selfishly wanted to see Taylor. My Taylor. I miss him so much. But, there are things about you that made me realize that you're not like him. And that's fine. I don't see him when I look at you anymore. All I see is Jacob, which is really great. And I realized that I have to move on and stop mourning. Taylor would want me to be happy for the time we had together. I thank you for helping me through this, but I should go home."

"So, when you see me? You don't see Taylor?"

"No. And I don't want to. That's not healthy. My Taylor wouldn't want me to be stuck living in the past like that."

I nodded. That made sense.

"You said that we are different to you?"

"Yes. Even down to your smiles."

I nodded. I don't know Taylor, but I can tell if my imprint is lying to me. She isn't.

"So, you see why I should leave?"

"No. Honestly, I don't. You want to leave just because I look like him? But you already said that I'm different than him. So, please, tell me what is going on in your head."

"I want to leave because there's nothing keeping me here." I stood up and walked to where she was standing, leaning over her.

"Really? Nothing is keeping you here. Nothing at all?"

"N-n-nothing." She stuttered.

I could almost taste the lie, it was that bad.

I grabbed onto her hand, leading her outside.

"Jake? Where are we going?"

"I have to tell you something. And you won't believe me unless I show you."

"Jacob, come on. This isn't funny." I could feel the fear seeping off of her. I couldn't blame her, we were headed for the forest.

Luke moved to follow us, thinking that we were going out to the beach like we normally do, but I growled at him to stay.

Her fear spiked.

I turned to her.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. You just have to hear and see this."

"But, why?"

"You wanted a reason to stay. I'm giving you the best reason in the world."

"Jake, you're scaring me."

"Don't worry. I promise you that everything's going to be fine."

She stopped talking, and I could feel her fear lessen a bit. It had started to rain, and I wanted to make this as quick as possible. She could get cold.

The wolf was always worrying about her.

But so am I.

I have to show her that she has a reason to stay here.

With me.

With _us_.

My indecision was staggering.

I know that once I tell her and show her, there is no going back.

She cannot leave knowing about the pack. About the imprint.

But I don't want to force her to stay here.

She doesn't deserve this life.

If she does stay, all I can do is try.

And try I will.

I'm already planning a nursery here.

At the house.

The pack is helping me to make crib. The carvings are going to be very intricate.

But in order to start those, we need to know the gender of the baby.

Walking into the woods and towards the clearing, I began to panic.

'What if's' started shooting through my brain.

'What if she thinks I'm nuts.'

'What if she doesn't believe me?'

'What if she still wants to leave?'

'What if she runs away from me?'

'What if she is scared of me?'

As if she could feel my panic, she squeezed her hand, bringing the other one up to soothe me.

I shook my head. Maybe I was just worrying myself over nothing. It's not like she doesn't know me.

We made it to the clearing and I moved to stand in front of her.

I grabbed her other hand, rubbing and squeezing them comfortingly.

"Jacob?" She was watching me carefully.

"I need to tell you something. Please just hear me out. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm… Um…" I gave a little nervous chuckle. "I don't know how to say this. I've never had to before. Um…"

"It's okay, take your time." She removed one of her hands from mine and began rubbing her stomach. That snapped me out of it.

My hand followed hers, and I gently rubbed her stomach, feeling the hard round belly with the soft underside. Pointing that difference out always made her laugh, because I would almost tickle her.

I could feel her eyes watching my face, and I know that I had a look of pure concentration and nervousness plastered on.

She grabbed my hand, consoling me. "Jacob. Talk to me."

"Right. Um. You remember the legends? The ones my dad tells at the bonfires?" She nodded.

"The ones about the Cold Ones and the Protectors, right?"

"Yeah, those. Well. They're true. I'm a protector of the tribe, along with all of the guys. We fight Cold Ones."

"This isn't funny Jacob. Don't make fun of me." I knew how much she loved those stories.

"I'm not. Please, just listen to me."

"So, you're a werewolf?"

"Well, a shape-shifter. I can phase into a wolf whenever. No full moon crap."

"A shape-shifter."

"Yes."

"And you fight… Cold Ones."

"Otherwise known as vampires, yes."

"Alright, joke's over, Jacob. It was funny, now can we go back to the house?"

I shook my head. 'I guess I have to show her.'

I took off my shirt, and started to unbutton my shorts, when I heard a squeak.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?"

I love that she swears. Bella hated anyone swearing. It pissed everyone off how she would scold us as if we were five.

"I really hate needing to buy new pairs of shorts, and I didn't bring any extras out with us. So, just look at my face or something."

"Geez, you're really milking this one. Fine, I'll humor you." She just stared into my eyes. I faltered for a second, her dark eyes holding mine intensely. Pulling off my shorts, I watched as her eyes stayed on mine. I didn't know whether to be offended or what.

Handing her the shorts, I backed up a good couple of feet, wanting a good distance between us.

"Please, don't be scared of me."

She nodded slowly.

I quickly got myself prepared. I usually phased by thinking about Fuckward, but this time, I imagined the pictures I just saw. Seeing my imprint marrying someone else. I thought of the baby, knowing that my DNA isn't there. Feeling the dread that my imprint would leave me.

That's how I phased.

Through the years, I became more in tune with my wolf, especially being Alpha. Everything came so easily to me in the beginning, but now, phasing is second nature to me. At first, it was like an explosion, excruciatingly painful, making me break and smash the things around me. I needed, much like everyone else, a wide radius of nothing surrounding me. Now, I've perfected it. I can phase in a small room and not damage anything.

Anyone who was phased, immediately phased out, knowing that this was a private moment.

I heard a gasp, followed by a tiny scream, muffled by her hand. I could barely control myself. My wolf had almost taken full control of me, his need to see our imprint growing ever since we first laid eyes on her. His thoughts revolved around her, much like the other imprinted couples.

He worried about her, wanting to go over to see her, to smell her, to feel her petting his fur, scratching him. But, most importantly, he wants to go over to make sure that she and the baby are okay.

Hearing the almost scream, we laid on the ground whining, our paws covering our ears.

After laying there for about a minute, we heard soft footsteps hesitantly approaching us. We stayed stock still, not wanting to frighten her away.

She sat down next to us, just watching at first. Then, her hand slowly reached out to us. We felt her hand smooth down the fur on our head. Leaning into her hand, we felt a rumbling go through our body.

_Purring_.

We're _purring._

That certainly never happened before.

She giggled, hearing me.

"Okay, I believe you Jacob." She said so softly, as if not to break the mood.

I looked at her, and noticed she was shivering, rain completely soaked her through. The wolf in me whined impetuously, and rubbed our face along hers gently. She wrapped her arms around our neck and nuzzled her face in my fur, inhaling deeply.

We greedily took in her sweet saccharine scent, overpowered by the pregnancy.

Being in wolf form amplified all of our senses even more than just our original transformation.

We heard the rapid fluttering that was the baby's heartbeat, and we leaned back and rubbed our head sweetly against her stomach, the purring increasing.

Backing away from her, we phased. Phasing back to human form is more like a liquid change.

I took the shorts from her hand, pulling them up. I walked over to her, helping her to stand, and hugged her.

"Jacob, why did you tell me about this? I thought that only certain people are allowed to know? And why does this prove that I have a reason to stay?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get you back inside and in warm clothes. C'mon."

We quickly made it back inside the house, and, while she changed, I called up Sam to start up the patrols again.

She came back out in sweats, drying her hair with a towel.

I motioned for her to sit down on the couch, knowing that this would be a lot harder for her to accept.

She just sat there waiting, a thoughtful expression on her face.

I looked at her and just thought more about the differences between her and Bella.

Bella's face was heart-shaped, but skinny, showing her cheekbones. Her eyebrows were thin and straight, not really curving to shape over her eyes. Her lips were thin. Kissing her, well, I didn't really pay attention to the feel of her lips against mine. My love for her just overpowered that. I could only think: 'I'm kissing Bella, my love.' And Bella always picked and chewed at her fingernails.

Now, _her_ face is more oval. Her smile makes her eyes crinkle, and she has one dimple. Her eyebrows are a bit thicker and curve right over her eyes. Her nails aren't done nicely, but neatly clipped. Her lips are plump, just like mine, and I know that not a minute goes by that I'm wondering about how mine would feel against hers.

I can only imagine that I look like a lunatic. I was just sitting there staring at her, but she was just staring back.

'I wonder what she's thinking about.'

I cleared my throat, needing to tell her.

"Okay, so you wanted to know what my being a wolf has to do with you?"

"Yeah. Why do I get to know?"

"Well, you know the story about imprinting?"

She shook her head. Fuck, that's right. I told Billy not to tell her that one.

"Well, the story goes that an imprint is someone that is connected to a wolf. She is his perfect match, his soul mate. He is unconditionally bound to her forever. It doesn't have to be romantic, he will be anything she needs, a friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover. All he has to do is look into her eyes and everything else fades. All of his other ties become severed, and it's like gravity shifts and a bunch of cords attach him to her. She is the most important thing to him, and he will do anything for her, he wants to do anything for her, he _needs_ to do anything for her. It's not love at first sight, but more like, _care_ at first sight. The wolf immediately falls in love with her, but the man needs a lot more time for a relationship to build. They may not fall in love right away, but that doesn't mean the process isn't quickened. They will need each other, to be around each other, to touch each other. He will be there always for her, unless she sends him away."

She just sat there, letting every sentence, every word, every syllable that I said sink in. Then, she stood, taking me along with her.

"So, what you're saying is, you imprinted on me? That you're forced to care about me? That we're… soul mates?" Her voice got quieter and quieter until I had to strain to hear her.

"I'm not forced to care about you. Yes, I imprinted on you, but I would've cared about you anyways. You are a sweet, kind, and caring girl. The whole pack loves and adores you. They didn't imprint."

"Pack?"

"The bunch of werewolves of LaPush. It's me, Leah, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady."

"Leah. Leah's a werewolf?"

"Yeah, the only female in our history."

She started to back up, and I could hear her heartbeat increasing. Her breath quickened, and I began to panic.

"I can't… I… I can't… I-I'm sorry." And she turned and ran up to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

I stood there, stunned before I felt it.

This unimaginable pain.

I couldn't describe it, there are no words.

'She left me there.'

'She doesn't want me.'

I ran out the door, phasing and howling, letting all to hear the agony that I was feeling.

I felt the others phase with me.

(Thoughts, _Jake_, **Leah**, _**Sam**_, Embry, _Quil_, **Jared**, _**Paul**_)

_**Jake? Jacob. What happened?**_

Did something happen to Ari?

I showed them. There are no secrets in the pack.

**Awe man, Jake. I'm sorry.**

_**Hey, Jake, it'll be okay. She just needs time to adjust.**_

**Can't believe I'm going to say this, but Paul's right. Jake, she's out of her comfort zone here. Think about what she's going through. She just gets used to us, and some guy she just met that looks just like her deceased husband of only like four months, tells her that he's a wolf who fights vampires and that she's his soul mate, his in every way possible.**

_She's probably going out of her mind right now._

_**It'll get better, Jacob. Just let her get used to the idea.**_

_Yeah, you're right. Hey, can you guys just leave me be for now? I really want to be alone._

**Yeah, Jake. No problem.** **You heard the guy! Leave!**

I felt them all phase out, leaving my thoughts to be my own.

That was Leah for you, always so blunt and bossy.

I ran around the house and laid under her window, whining at her cries.

'I just hope they're all right.'

* * *

So, let me know what you think. This took forever because I wanted to explain everything just right. Let me know if anything's confusing, and I'll try to clear it up as best as I can. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	8. I Wonder

A/N: So, I got a review from a Guest who named him/herself Yeah Bitch. Btw, love the name. So, I'm just confused on what you thought was shit/crap. The whole story line? The Taylor thing? The fact that she didn't accept the bond right away? I don't know. Please try to be specific. Thank you for reviewing though! I like feedback, and constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Thank you to everyone else who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited.

I had to look up information about actual wolf packs, because I want the information to make sense, and not be just some dumbass shit that I just made up and not verified with actual facts.

So, enjoy :)

Last time: That was Leah for you, always so blunt and bossy.

I ran around the house and laid under her window, whining at her cries.

'I just hope they're all right.'

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

_One week later…_

I was a walking zombie.

She finally came back out later that day, only to ignore me.

'At least she's staying'

She stopped trying to pack her bags, and put everything back in their drawers.

The only thing keeping me going was putting together ideas of the nursery.

It was going to be a surprise from the pack to the baby.

Three days after I told her, my dad snapped. He told her that he understood why she was being so hesitant about it all, but she needs to be strong.

She's the Alpha's mate.

**Flashback***

I listened in on him trying to explain what it means to be Alpha, and what I needs from my mate.

"You see, just like in a regular wolf pack, the Quileute wolf pack has status differences. There is the Alpha, that is Jacob, the Beta, which is Leah, and then the rest just fall into line after that, like a sort of pecking order; everyone's wolves know their rightful place. The reason that there's a Beta, is that if something happens to the Alpha, or he's not there, the Beta is there to make the decisions. The Alpha is the highest ranking, most dominant wolf. He tends to the other wolves and sees to that everyone is safe. Jacob is perfect because he has no problem making those tough decisions, with the input of the pack, and cares to the needs and safety of his pack. He cares deeply about them all. Jacob is the most in tune with his wolf. The difference between our pack and a regular one, is that Leah is not the Alpha female. The Alpha female is the mate of the Alpha male."

"The mate of the Alpha… So, that is me?"

"Yes. You were chosen to be Jacob's mate by the Spirits. Imprinting is a gift, and they must have seen the qualities in you that are necessary that the Alpha female carry."

"Qualities, such as?"

"Well, she needs to be very strong, caring, motherly. She is what is known as, a den mother. A den is the home of the pack. The den mother stays there to protect and nurture the pups. The Alpha female for our pack, would protect and nurture not only her pups, but the whole pack. And just so you know, your babies, are the pack's babies. The pack is a family, and those babies will be the most loved and protected of all the babies in the world."

"What about… ?" She was rubbing her stomach.

"Ah, yes. We haven't figured out an explanation to why, but your baby smells of Jacob and is recognized as such by the pack. It is a pack baby, and they all love it already."

"Smells of Jacob?"

"Yes, he or she smells like you, but the pack tells me that they smell Jacob's scent there. It smells of a pack baby. Don't you notice that they love to smell you?"

"Yeah, they all sniff me whenever they think I'm not noticing. Why?"

"Because they tell me that you smell so sweet, with an underlying scent of their Alpha. It makes them even more protective of you. You are like their sister. All of them adore you."

"So, what about Jacob?

"What about him?"

"How does he feel? I know that it's not fair of me to ask, because of how I treated him when he told me and still am treating him, but I'm really worried about him. How is he?"

"You'll have to go see him yourself, my dear."

**End Flashback***

After patrolling and showering, I went over to lay in my bed, feeling exhausted and empty.

I laid there for a couple of hours, listening to the sounds of the autumn night.

Soft footfalls gained my attention, and I laid there, knowing to whom they belong.

My door slowly opened, and my breath caught in my throat.

I dare not move.

The scent of my mate wafted towards me, and my wolf almost purred in pleasure at the proximity. It had been a week since I've been this close to her.

The door shut quietly, and I almost heard her hesitation as she took careful steps towards the bed.

The bed dipped slightly next to me, and I laid still.

She scooted close to me, touching my arm.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated.

"I'm sorry."

Remembering Leah's words:

**'Jake, she's out of her comfort zone here. Think about what she's going through. She just gets used to us, and some guy she just met that looks just like her deceased husband of only like four months, tells her that he's a wolf who fights vampires and that she's his soul mate, his in every way possible.'**

"I know, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But, I… I hurt you."

"I'm okay, now."

I pulled her in closer to me, holding her body to my chest. Feeling her body tremble, I crooned wordlessly, rubbing her back.

"Everything will be okay, now."

We laid like that for a while, could've been hours or merely minutes. All I paid attention to was the feel of her in my arms, her soft breathing, her heartbeat and the fluttering of the baby's heartbeat.

She turned in my arms to have her back to me, and my hands went right to her stomach, rubbing it softly. I heard her sigh and start to fall asleep. Resting my head against hers, I breathed in her scent, using it to help drift off to sleep.

_I dreamt of us, what our life would be like together. A little boy with my eyes and her nose, a little girl with her long brown hair and my lips. Both with our tan skin and white smiles._

_I dreamt of our wedding day, her dressed all in white, getting married in front of the pack, the council, and the rest of the tribe. _

_I dreamt of holding our first born, the baby that she's carrying right now. Yes, I see that baby as mine. _

_Then, the dreams turned bad. Lightning struck all around us, and wind blew the harsh rain around._

_I heard my name being called by two distinct voices._

_"Jake!" That was my imprint, my mate, Ariya._

_"Jakey." My heart almost stopped. Bella._

_I looked over towards her, and saw her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Choose me, Jakey." She held her hand out to me._

_"Jacob. Don't leave me." I looked over to the other side and saw Ari looking at me with tears in her eyes, her stomach swollen with my child. I started walking towards her. _

_"NO!" I turned back around to see Bella. Blood red eyes. She lunged over me and at Ari. I felt myself screaming, the wolf coming out._

"Jacob!" I bolted upright, still feeling the wolf at the edge.

I turned to see _her_ sitting there, watching me with concern in her eyes. Her hands smoothed over my skin, lighting a fire in their paths. Her touch always set my skin ablaze, making me dazed.

I know that my touch has the same effect over her.

Her hands cupped my face, and I leaned into her touch.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You were shaking and yelling in your sleep. And now, well your eyes…"

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They're yellow."

"That's my wolf. He's just on edge now."

"Oh. Okay."

"What time is it?"

"A little past 9."

"Okay."

I sat up, her hands falling from my face. I picked the one up and kissed her fingertips, one by one. She blushed and smiled at me.

"So, does this mean that you accept it? The imprint, I mean."

"I… I don't know where we'll end up, but I want to start off where we were. Friends."

"As long as you're not rejecting it, I'm happy."

I watched as she stood, walking to the door. She turned around, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I have my appointment today. It's when I figure out the sex of the baby. Do you wanna come with me?"

My heart thudded in my chest. She wants me to go with her. She wants me to be a part of her life! I nodded quickly.

"Yes!" I rushed out. She giggled at my enthusiasm, and I was so excited to know what gender the baby will be.

"So, what do you want it to be?" She smiled at me.

"I don't know. I guess it would be bad mothering if I wished for one and not the other. I just want a healthy baby."

I nodded, agreeing fully with her.

Before I knew it, I was driving us over to the hospital over in Forks. My wolf was dancing around, my skin vibrating with anticipation.

I grasped her hand, walking in with her.

'I wonder what it'll be.'

* * *

So? Read, review, favorite, follow, whatever you guys wanna do! I know it's short, but I have to write a lab report and an exam paper for Biomedical Ethics. FUN! Lol. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	9. It's A !

A/N: So, I'm kinda stuck on my other stories. Hopefully that problem will be fixed soon. So, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Last time: _Before I knew it, I was driving us over to the hospital over in Forks. My wolf was dancing around, my skin vibrating with anticipation._

_I grasped her hand, walking in with her._

_'I wonder what it'll be.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

We walked to the reception desk, the nurse surprised to see me there. She looked over at Ari (I decided that I need to start thinking her name) and smiled.

"Hello Miss Kain, ready for your appointment?" She nodded.

"Yeah. We find out the sex today."

"How exciting. You'll let me know then? After you tell your family, that is."

"Of course." Then, she turned to me.'

"Hello, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She batted her eyes at me.

'What the hell?'

"I'm here to find out the sex."

"Oh? Are you just here as a friend…?"

"No, I'm the father." She was shocked, and I heard a tiny gasp from Ariya.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, you just assumed."

She huffed and went back to look at the computer. "The nurse will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Ari said.

Her voice was quiet, cluing me in to look at her. She was watching me, her eyes glistening.

I led her over to the chairs to sit down and wait.

Her eyes didn't leave my face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." That wasn't a lie.

"Then, what is it?" My hand moved to cup her face, my fingers trailed across her cheek.

"You said you're the father."

"I'm sorry, is that a problem?" I was genuinely confused.

"No!" She rushed out. "I just… wasn't expecting that."

"Okay. It is okay that I say that, right?"

"I don't know. It's sweet, and it's not like there's anyone else to claim this baby."

"Hey." I had my other hand rubbing her hair. "I just want to know how you feel about it."

"Well, I am your imprint. I guess that means that you'll love this child?"

"I already love this child. Seeing your stomach grow this much really has been amazing. I want to be there for you, every day, taking care of him or her."

Her eyes became even more shiny as tears welled up more and more. They spilled down her face, and I just wiped them away.

"Okay."

Breaking the moment, I heard someone say "Ariya?"

Ari looked over at her, but I didn't move.

"Come on guys. Let's go get you guys ready to find out. Hello."

"Hi." I stood, helping Ari to stand. I grabbed her hand as we walked to the room.

The nurse handed Ari a hospital gown to change into, and I left the room to give her privacy.

When she said I could go in, she was struggling to lay down. I ran over to her, easily lifting her up, laughing at her squeal, and laid her down.

She sat up, smiling at me. Her hand was held in mine.

The ultrasound technician walked in, and his smile dropped from his face when he saw me. I recognized him from coming here for Dad's supplies. "Mr. Black, I didn't realize you were in acquaintance with Miss Kain."

"I don't see how I couldn't be, seeing as she lives with me." I was smug as I saw his face drop even more.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with this child?"

"I'm the father." I looked over to see Ari smiling.

"Oh. I didn't realize that the father was in the picture."

"Yes, he is." She said.

"Well then. Let's get on with the ultrasound then."

He lifted up her gown to slab some gel stuff on the bottom of her tummy. She shivered, and I gripped her hand tighter.

"It's just cold, Jake."

"Oh. Okay." I felt stupid.

My grip never loosened as I watched the sonogram. It was weird and I could see this blob in the middle of this static mess. That's the baby. My baby. I looked down at Ari to see her gauging my reactions. I kissed her forehead.

"Well, you two. It looks like you're having a…"

**(Sorry, can't tell you yet. It'll ruin the surprise!)**

I was elated. Names were flying through my head, and I just can't stop smiling. I picked Ari up and spun her around, hearing her joyous laughter.

I carried her back to the car, not wanting to let go, for fear of this moment leaving.

I drove carefully back to the house, watchful of the baby.

'I can't believe it. I've never been so happy in my life to see something like that and hear those words.'

I can't wait to tell everyone.

When we got back to the house, I rushed over to her side of the truck and helped her out. We walked into the house, and to my _utter _surprise (note my sarcasm) the whole pack, with the imprints, was sitting in my living room. The council was also there.

"How the hell did you all fit in here?" I asked, eliciting laughter as I led Ari to sit down. The pack got up and moved, rushing to help. Seth sat down on one side of her, and I moved to the other, biting my lip to encase the threatening growl. The kid is too close to her. And I don't mean physically, well, right now he kind of is.

Luke came bounding into the room and straight to where we were, jumping on my lap and licking Ari's face. He sweetly laid his head down on her lap, his nose rubbing against her stomach.

A loud grumble rang through the house and we all looked at Ari, who's face was bright red.

"I'm so sorry. I'm kind of hungry." I mentally slapped myself. 'How could I not think of food for her?' She moved to get up, but I put my hand down on her arm and shook my head at her.

Trying to get Luke off of me so that I could stand, I said: "I'll get you something. I'm sorry. How could I not think of that?"

He growled at me when I went to pick him up off of me.

Leah and Embry waved me off, getting up to go into the kitchen.

I looked down at Luke. "What's the matter, boy?"

He growled at me softly and went back to nuzzling Ari's belly.

She just went on to pet his head.

"Don't encourage him." I whined. She just laughed.

Paul sat down in front of her legs, his eyes on her stomach.

I looked around the room and noticed how everyone in the pack was leaning towards her, even if they were talking to other people. She was the most important thing to them, only under their imprints, should they have one. She's the Alpha female. She's their sister, their Den Mother. She is infinitely precious to them all, and especially now with the baby. She's going to forever be loved by them all.

Leah and Embry had food and something to drink for her. Sue had long before put up a list of what she should and shouldn't eat. Jared shot up and got a table for them to put the tray on.

"Thank you so much you guys." Her eyes shined with unshed tears. Every day, her emotions were getting more and more unstable. We still don't know how to deal with them all.

The first time someone made her cry, me and the rest of the pack went to go hunt him down. Well, she came running in the house crying because some paleface called her fat… when she is so clearly pregnant…

Paul beat the shit out of him before we even got a chance to say a word.

I trust my pack with her. They love her, and would protect her with their own lives, much like I expect them to.

She ate up her fill and moved to stand up to take the dishes into the kitchen. Luke seriously did not want to get off of her, so Quil picked up the tray while Paul put the table away.

Emily looked as if she were about to burst. "So?"

"So…? What?"

"Are you going to tell us?"

Ariya turned her head to look at me, and we shared a smirk.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I tried acting as if we were confused.

"Ariya!"

"Yes?" I looked to see she was trying so hard to suppress her laughter.

"Come on! You HAVE to tell us!"

"Emily, what are you talking about?"

"The BABY!" Ari's face was turning red with her bottled-up laughter.

"What about the baby?"

"What is it?"

"Oh! You wanna know the sex?"

"YES!" Just about everyone screamed.

That was it for Ariya. She burst out with laughter. I had to join in. It was so funny how worked up everyone was getting. Tears were streaming down her face and everyone's confused faces were making it worse.

Finally, after we had calmed down, Ariya looks at Paul and holds her hand out to him, and he helps her up, pushing Luke away. She goes over to Billy, and takes his hand.

"It's a boy."

Everyone's shouts and screams get a little loud and Billy puts his hand up, gesturing for them to quiet. He holds her hand and signals for me to go over to them. When I got to them, he grabs onto my hand and smiles up at us.

"A boy."

"Yes."

"This is great news for the tribe. You will be an amazing mother." He looks at her, adoringly. Then he turned to me. "And you, my son, will be a great father. This child will be the luckiest one in the whole world. He is already loved by so many people, and he will have everyone there for him. You two will be the perfect parents for him."

Ariya looked up at me, her eyes shining, and I reached for her open hand with mine, interlocking our fingers. I smiled at her, getting one in return, and we turned to look at Billy.

"We have to announce this to the tribe. But, some of the older folks will take this hard. This baby is out of wedlock."

Ariya tensed. I felt the intense need to reassure her. _That_ is not what she needed right now.

"Dad, we're not rushing this. Just because she's my imprint, doesn't mean we will be getting married right away. We barely know each other."

"I'm so sorry, Billy. I don't want anyone to be upset with your family because of this."

Old Quil piped up. "Hush, child. If anyone has anything to say about it, I'll take care of it." He walked over and kissed her cheek.

I don't know when those two became so close. Old Quil hates outsiders. I found out from Dad though, that the night of our first bonfire, the old man saw something in her that made him very happy. A future, my future with her. The tribe will prosper, and I will be a great Chief of the tribe. Only with her by my side.

She relaxed next to me, and, although everyone looked a bit upset about my statement, especially my dad, they knew that I was right. There was no way that either of us were going to get married now. We barely know each other, and a baby is no reason for two people to get married.

"Well. We have to start thinking of names." And that one comment from Sue got everyone happy and talking again.

We got the copies of the sonograms for everyone that we thought would want one: one for each imprinted couple and nonimprinted wolf, one for each family of the council, and one for my dad. We had extras, just in case.

Everyone in the pack, at some point, put their heads against her stomach, just listening. We could all hear the rumbling of satisfaction from their wolves, and my wolf loved it.

**My mate. My pup. Our family is with our pup.**

'Yes. _Ours._'

I'm having a boy. A baby boy. Hearing the doctor earlier really made it stick to me that there's a real baby in her.

A smile made it's way onto my face, and I couldn't help but go over to where she was, putting a hand on her stomach.

For the first time, Ariya was the only one on my mind. No thoughts of anyone else or anything else.

A boy.

* * *

So, talk to me. Yes? No? Did the anticipation just kill you? Lol. I'm kidding. Please review! You guys are amazing! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	10. Time for firsts

A/N: HI! I really have nothing to say, except I hope you guys love this chapter! I know I loved writing it. OH! Names. PM or review to give me possible names. I want strong boy names. I already have middle names for the boy, so just one first name is all I'm looking for.

Last time: **_My mate. My pup. Our family is with our pup._**

_'Yes. Ours.'_

_I'm having a boy. A baby boy. Hearing the doctor earlier really made it stick to me that there's a real baby in her._

_A smile made it's way onto my face, and I couldn't help but go over to where she was, putting a hand on her stomach._

_For the first time, Ariya was the only one on my mind. No thoughts of anyone else or anything else._

_A boy._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

The pack was over at the house, except for Collin and Brady who were patrolling. They were only 18, being the youngest to phase, so they will have to be in this game a lot longer than we will.

The guys and I were playing some video games while the girls were sitting on the couch just talking, or gossiping.

I don't know.

Ariya stood up, and made her way over to the bathroom. She's starting to have to go a lot more now. I honestly don't understand what that's about, but Sue says that it's a pregnancy thing, so I dropped the subject.

I've been noticing changes in her. Physically. I know that I already noticed her thighs, but now, her breasts are swelling even larger. When she got here, they were already about a C cup. Now, they're D's.

And it's weird.

Whenever too much pressure is put on them, like when one of the pack is hugging her, and they squeeze too tightly, she hisses like she's in pain. I read that they get really tender.

It's really hard to deny the wolf, because I know that she wants something as well. Just looking at her beautifully swollen stomach makes me hard. She has yet to complain about her looks, and I am so thankful about that. She's so gorgeous, and I wouldn't know what to say to her.

I know that it's only a matter of time until she starts to complain though.

I'm worried.

After about 5 minutes, I hear a gasp and then: "JAAAAAAAAAAKEEE!"

I bolted up, along with everyone else, and sprinted over to where she was. Busting through the door, almost breaking it down in my haste to answer her scream.

When I get into the room, I see her face pale slightly, an awed look gracing her features, and she was clutching at her stomach. She had her shirt lifted up to uncover her belly.

"What is it? The baby? What happened?"

She grabbed my hands and brought them to hold her stomach. I was confused.

"I… I think… Jake, it… he… I felt him. He… I…"

"What? What is it?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt something. There were no words to describe it. It was like… something poking my hand. It was him… the baby… He was kicking.

I dropped to my knees to get closer. I was still taller than her, so I sat back on my legs and scooted in, laying my head on her stomach next to my hands. She laid her hands on my head, smoothing back my hair.

I began to speak softly to him. "Hi baby. This is Daddy. Or Papa. Whatever you prefer. Probably Papa." I laughed a little. He kicked again, and I looked up at her, to see her crying. I felt as though I was about to cry even.

This was a huge moment.

I inhaled deeply, nuzzling my face against her belly. Her hands were still scratching at my scalp, eliciting a purr from my body. I blushed when I heard her giggle, but I couldn't stop. Everything was just so perfect.

I stood, my hands gripping her belly, stroking it lightly. One of my hands went up her back to her face. She shivered, and I pulled her closer, her baby bump against my abdomen.

Pushing her hair away from her face, I trailed my fingers along her cheek. Cupping her neck, I leaned in a little, allowing her to pull back if that's what she wanted. She didn't move, but I heard her heart beat increase rapidly. I ran my thumb along her bottom lip, and she followed it with her tongue. I watched with rapt attention to that movement, allowing my thumb to continue it's trek back and forth. I licked my lips and saw her eyes darken, her already dark eyes becoming onyx.

Allowing me to pull her even closer, she closed her eyes, her lips parting. A blush showed against her dark skin. I leaned down, pulling her flush against me. My nose nudged hers and our breaths mingled.

My heart was racing.

I finally closed the gap.

For the first time, I kissed my imprint.

The second our lips touched, it was unlike any other feeling in the world. It felt as though my whole body was being sucked into hers. She was consuming me, and my body was burning, drowning.

My body hummed in pleasure, and my lips moved with a gentle pressure against hers. She had hesitated at first, but then was pushing back with as much force as I was applying.

I didn't want to stop. It felt so right. Her round lips were crushed to mine, and the feeling was incredible. We continued to kiss, our lips not parting, not even for air. It was the perfect first kiss.

When it became completely necessary that we had to breathe, I pulled back. Resting my forehead against hers. We were both panting, and I didn't want to push her for more.

This was a huge step for us. If I do any more, I might scare her away.

She still hadn't opened her eyes yet, and I was smiling softly at the blush in her cheeks. My hand was still at the back of her neck, and I let my fingers play against her heated skin.

Her eyes opened, and they were glassy and dark. Just by that kiss alone, her already plump lips were even more swollen and red. She looked incredible, and I relished in the fact that I brought her to this state, I made her go out of control.

Ariya looked up at me and raised her hands up to my neck, playing with the hair at the back of my neck. Gently tugging me down, I smiled and complied. This was the most initiative she's shown.

Our lips met again, and the consuming fire started up again. Our lips were crushed a little harder together, and she was mewling. I almost lost all control as I heard her little noises. Growling, I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips. Feeling her gasp, I plunged my tongue in her mouth. My wolf was so close to the surface.

Her tongue timidly met mine. We both moaned. She tasted so sweet.

My lungs were beginning to scream at me, but I couldn't stop. Hearing cat calls and cheers, Ariya pulled back, burying her face into my chest.

I growled at them to back off, and they went back into the living room.

I held her body to me, waiting for her embarrassment to pass.

When she pulled away, she looked nervously at the ground. I sank down to my knees to put my hands on her stomach, rubbing my hands in circles. I talked to the baby, telling him about our life here at LaPush, how he'll be the most loved baby in all of the world, and how no matter what happens, Papa will always love him and be there for him. Always.

* * *

Well? I know it's short, but I updated pretty early, don't you think? Please review! I only got one for the last chapter, and I wanted to cry. Pwetty pwease? Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	11. Acceptance?

A/N: NAMES! I need more of them! PM me or just put them in a review. R&R! Enjoy this chapter!

Last time:_ When she pulled away, she looked nervously at the ground. I sank down to my knees to put my hands on her stomach, rubbing my hands in circles. I talked to the baby, telling him about our life here at LaPush, how he'll be the most loved baby in all of the world, and how no matter what happens, Papa will always love him and be there for him. Always._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Jake POV

I have no clue what to expect.

Today, we're having a picnic in order to have a chance to tell the tribe about the baby.

Ariya is extremely worried. Every time we go out around the reservation, she gets evil looks and women keep trying to set me up with their daughters. And it makes Ari want to cry.

Lately I've just resolved to ignoring them, politely, and kissing Ari, whether it be on her cheek or her lips.

Her cravings have gotten to be a lot different. She still eats pickles by the jarful. Now, she can eat them with anything. I've seen her eat them with ice cream, and Oreos, and even dip them into chocolate sauce.

Great spirits, I'll wake up in the middle of the night because I hear noises, and she'll be in the kitchen fixing herself up some food.

And she gets so upset because she's embarrassed. Not like I care. I just fix myself up some food and eat with her.

Sometimes, she'll ask me to try some of those crazy combinations that she's making, and I eat them. Only because I'm so damn curious as to what they taste like. She scooped up chocolate chip ice cream on a pickle and handed it to me, smiling. It smelled disgusting. But I just really wanted to know what the hell it was like. So, I ate it.

Another one she had me eat was some spaghetti with sausages, hot sauce, and hot fudge.

I took a bite, and it was just too many different tastes for me to handle. I ate it, swallowing quickly but said no to any offers for more. I just hope the cravings get better from here.

Well, one time she did make something that was pretty good. Plain yogurt mixed with rice and beans. It was really good. It had to be heated up after she added the yogurt, because that was cold, but it was good.

For lunch, she made a whole bunch of chicken ramen with grill-cooked hot dogs. It smelled really good. So, the pack dumped a lot on their plates, grabbing some ham and turkey sandwiches that she made and a bag of chips.

She ate her ramen and hot dogs with hot sauce and her sandwich with peppers, and her chips with store-brand onion dip.

It was a normal type of meal, filling and cheap. Which is amazing, especially with how much the pack eats.

I stood beside her, looking at the pack hang out, and smiled. Glancing down at her, I really noticed how short she was. I measured myself a couple days ago, seeing that I had grown to be 6'11, 3 inches since I met her. I guess my body changed, feeling that need to protect her.

I was so much bigger than anyone else in the pack. Leah is 5'11, and the rest of the guys ranged from Collin and Brady being 6'5 to Sam being 6'9. They all grew about an inch or two ever since Ariya arrived.

She brought out the best in them. They're all so excited about the baby. Someone's always over, wanting the reassurance that only the baby can bring.

They've all felt the baby kick by now. Sam couldn't get enough. He stayed there, holding onto her stomach, just feeling the kicks. It got to the point where I had growled at him to get away from her.

Billy called the pack up to head over to set up for the picnic. Ariya, and the other girls that could, were baking and cooking whatever they could like chili, pasta, sandwiches, cookies, brownies, cakes, and Emily's muffins. Sue was going crazy all day, making fish fry with the fish that Charlie and Billy caught the past two weeks.

As we were setting up the tables and games, we saw the girls walking over to us.

I went straight to Ariya, getting down and lifting up her shirt to kiss her stomach. I whispered, "Hey, there baby boy." Feeling him kick where my hands were, I smiled.

Standing, I looked at her appearance. She was wearing a dark blue maternity shirt that rested off the shoulders. It was elegant but simple, clearly showing off her stomach. White capris adorned her legs.

It was the perfect way to showcase that she's having a boy. I mean… that _we're_ having a boy. This is going to take some getting used to.

We were matching. The girls gave me a dark blue and black flannel plaid shirt. I had on a white tank on underneath, just in case we wanted to play sports. The council told us that we couldn't be shirtless. Instead of our usual cutoffs, we were told to dress more nicely. I had on khaki shorts. The girls dressed us.

The guys got all of the food out of the trucks and set the tables up. There was a lot of food.

People were beginning to arrive. I could feel Ari trembling beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my side. My dad went to be on the other side of her. He grabbed her hand, and just rubbed it, fatherly. She smiled down at him and kissed his wrinkled cheek.

The people went to greet the council, stopping to take a good look at Ariya, who was placed right at my side, snug under my arm. No one said hello to her, they just skipped over her to say hi to me. I could feel her sadness and apprehension through the bond.

I squeezed her arm and rubbed my hand up and down. She settled down a bit, and grabbed my hand, pulling my arm even further across her chest. She held on. I could feel the pack coming behind me, no doubt sensing her emotions.

When everyone was settled down, I noticed Ariya didn't get a plate.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I could eat."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'd probably throw it all up."

"That's just nerves. You'll be fine. C'mon. I'll go with you to get you a plate." I grabbed her hand, taking her with me. I got her a plate, and piled on the foods that I noticed that she would want to eat. It's easy to know what foods someone likes and dislikes when they live with you.

I walked her over to sit with the pack, in between Sam and me. Between all of us, we made sure she ate every bite on her plate.

After she ate, we went to go play games. The girls stayed behind just to watch. We were playing football, just wearing our beaters.

I was really paying attention to the game, when all of a sudden I felt a wave of intense sadness overcome me. I looked up to see Ariya fighting back tears, being held by the other girls. Leah was arguing with these three other girls that were smirking. Forgetting about the game, I ran over to them, taking Ariya in my arms. I was aware of the pack following behind me. Embry grabbed Leah, holding her back. All of the girls looked pissed off.

"What's going on?" I was furious.

Leah answered me. "These three believe it is their duty to try to hurt Ari."

"What did they say?"

"That they want you and they don't understand why you hang around her. That she's just creating problems for the tribe."

The pack growled. I felt someone take Ariya from my arms, and looked up to see Sam and Paul comforting her. Sam looked at me and nodded his hand over to Billy. I nodded to him.

Glaring and growling at the idiots, I went over to Billy and told him that we need to tell the tribe now, to which, he agreed.

Going back to Ariya, I wrapped her up in my arms, seeing that the pack had her smiling and laughing again. I am so grateful that they care about her. I looked at them and mouthed 'Thank you.' They nodded and waved me off. I wiped away some stray tears and smiled at her. Her hormones make her cry so much more easily.

We heard my dad call over for the tribe.

"My people, as Chief of this Quileute tribe, I am delighted to share with you some great news. Jacob, come over here."

Taking hold of Ariya's hand, we walked over to where my father was standing.

"All of you know my son, Jacob. Although he has yet to take his responsibilities as Chief, he's taking steps in the right direction. My dear?" He put his hand out for Ariya. She walked over to the other side of me, taking both of our hands.

"This, my friends, is Ariya. She holds the future of our tribe."

There were whispers and some shouts. Raising his hand, Billy quieted everyone. One man stood forward.

"Yes, Joseph?"

"What is she to this tribe?"

One of the girls that was bullying her, spoke up.

"Yeah! She's not Quileute!"

I couldn't take it anymore. People were shouting, and I could feel sadness, pain and guilt seeping through the bond. I had enough.

"Hey!" They all stopped at the sound in my voice, unconsciously hearing the Alpha timber. "Enough! What does it matter if she is not Quileute? She is my intended."

Gasps could be heard everywhere, and I saw Ariya's head shoot up to look at me. I looked down at her, to see a confused look on her face. Smiling at her, I squeezed her hand. She didn't return the smile.

After kissing her on the forehead, I turned back to face the rest of the tribe.

"We are having a boy."

"I don't see a ring on her finger. So, how is she your intended?" The same girl spoke up.

"That is not any of your business. And stop trying to upset her. She's pregnant. She cannot handle the stress you're putting on her. I'd appreciate it if everyone would stop glaring at her. I'm not saying that you should just all be completely accepting her, because you'll never actually do that. I just want you all to be open to her. Just try with her. You'll see the real her. That's the only way you'll like her. She's an amazing woman with her own hardships. All of us up here know the situations that she had to get over, and she is still so sweet and kind. So please, just try with her. You'll see that Ariya is someone that you'd be glad to know."

At my speech, everyone was speechless. I saw Ariya was crying, so I hugged her to me, rubbing her back. "Her hormones are crazy." I told everyone, gaining laughs from the people who were either pregnant, or know what I'm talking about.

There was some old people that were still scowling. One woman, Mrs. Riders, spoke up. She's a bitter old woman who lost her beloved husband years ago, and hasn't been the same ever since.

"So, will there be a wedding before the baby is born?"

"We're not rushing this. We don't know right now."

"So, this baby will be a bastard." She looked smug.

There was an uproar. Embry and Paul, who were both considered to be bastards immediately rushed forward to my and Ariya's sides. Embry hadn't found out who his father was until we finally got his mom to tell us that it was in fact Joshua Uley. Paul's father was never married to his mom, and eventually left them. Both were ridiculed for not having fathers around.

Paul was soothing Ariya, who was still crying but now with sad tears instead of happy ones, a fierce look on his face. Embry looked like he was about to murder someone. I'm sure that I didn't look any better.

However, before I could speak, Old Quil surprised everyone. "ENOUGH! I will NOT tolerate any ill speak of this child. He is the future of our tribe. You will NOT treat him or his mother with any sort of animosity. None of us up here will."

"But, Elder Quil, I would've thought that you'd agree with my thoughts. You know that that is a sin."

"I don't believe you listened to him clearly enough. You will not speak like that. She is going to be a part of our tribe." My dad was pissed off. More so than I've ever seen. "Like my son has said before, we are not going to tell you to accept her right away, because if you try to make someone do something, they will do the opposite. We all want to talk to her, see who this girl is. She is a sweetheart, and fairly sensitive because of this pregnancy. I don't want her to be crying anymore. It breaks my heart. She is like a daughter to me, and will be in the future."

"You say she will be part of the tribe, where is she living?"

"With me. There, she is learning about the tribe, the language, the legends."

"Chief Black! Those are things not to be told to outsiders, and until she is actually part of the tribe, she will be considered as an outsider." Some of the women sneered at Ariya.

"I will not say this again. No ill-will will be presented to Ariya. And you will NOT speak to me with such words. I know the laws of the tribe. My ancestors were the ones to instill them. However, she is going to become one of the tribe. So, it is allowed by the Council for her to be taught."

"Is the baby the only reason she's going to be part of this tribe? Because that's not fair for the rest of the tribe. Jacob Black is the future Chief. He is the most eligible bachelor. One of the tribe should marry him."

"I don't want to marry anyone else in the tribe. I deserve my right to marry who I want. And she is a Native, so there is no bad blood here."

"But she's not Quileute."

"No. That's not a problem, though. It doesn't say in tribal law about another Native, just a paleface. And that, she is not. So, there is no problem here. Understand?" Once again the Alpha timber was released into my voice.

Having enough of this nonsense, I grabbed up my still-crying imprint, and took her to the beach. There, we could just be by ourselves.

* * *

So? What do you think? Let me know! Please review! And don't forget to either just PM or Review me any strong boy names and meanings/reasons. Thank you soooooo much! Until next time!

~Ariya-angels


	12. Attention Readers

Readers:

I don't know when I'll update next. My cousin passed away on Saturday, and I'm really not in the place to think of something to write. I'll definitely update before my 20th birthday, which is on June 6th, so please be patient with me.

Once again, I apologize,

Ariya-angels


	13. I Prefer the Wolf

A/N: GAH! I'm back! Thank you SO SO SO SOOO MUCH for being there for me. Your kind words of support were much appreciated and much needed. I was having a really hard time because he was like a brother to me. In my religion, we have these... prayer services, if you will, for the deceased member of the family, and so I saw my family every weekend. To see my aunt cry that much killed me. Um, my family isn't the greatest, we have our feuds much like any other family. Well, I tried so hard to bring my family together and I got verbally backhanded by my uncle. Verbally. I don't understand how he could hate his youngest brother, my dad, so much that he would tell me that I am dead to him. At least my dad is kind enough to treat that man's kids with respect and love. We're just kids. Why bring us into their shit? I don't know. And I don't care. I cried so hard, that my mom had to comfort me. My mother, who I am sort of estranged with. When I told my father what he said, holy shit. He almost drove the two hours to that man's house. And it's not like I said anything wrong. All I said was Hello, Uncle. And I get told, "Look, you and your family are dead to us, so leave us alone. But, thank you." BAM! Backhanded and left gob smacked. Btw, he only said it when we were alone. See, he is a major pussy and is afraid of my father. For good reasons of course. My father's a scary dude. And I'm even taller than my uncle and I stand at 5 feet... UGH! I'm just getting myself worked up again.

So, um, thank you guys again. It feels amazing to know that you guys are here and supportive. It makes me want to write you guys a chapter so much quicker, so I did. This story was the only one to get a chapter written so far, don't tell the others.

On another note. BABY NAMES! Please send me some boy names that you think are strong, meaningful, or just plain-old cute. I'd appreciate that so much.

Thank you.

* * *

Ariya POV

I've been in LaPush for about 2 months now.

I'm 21 weeks pregnant.

Taylor died a little over 4 and a half months ago.

Jacob told me that I'm his imprint about 1 month ago.

I've never been so stressed in my life.

It's December. Christmas is coming up soon, and as much as I want to go back to Oregon, I find myself wanting to stay here more and more every day.

I just lay on my bed, rubbing my belly, staring at the ceiling.

Christmas.

I frowned, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

It'll be the first Christmas in 5 years without Taylor.

It'll be the first Christmas in 5 years without Will or their parents.

I began to smile through the sadness.

It'll be the first Christmas with Jacob.

It'll be the first Christmas with the pack.

How can I feel such sorrow and such happiness at the same time?

I heard my stomach gurgle and the baby began kicking up a storm.

"Alright, my sweet boy. Oh man. Your appetite's going to be just like your father's." I smiled. I felt the kicking stop at my words, and then one soft one where my hand was resting. "I love you baby boy." Another kick.

Waddling over to the kitchen, I began to prepare some food. Having a strong feeling that the pack was going to come over, I made sure to make a bunch of spaghetti, along with garlic bread. I got out a couple pitchers and made some ice tea, setting them in the fridge.

As soon as I was done putting the sauce in the pan, I heard the door open and a bunch of footsteps were coming my way.

I was passed around from wolf to wolf, getting hugs and kisses from every single one. They all inhaled my scent, making me laugh at their actions. Piling their plates high, they told me thank you and began to dig in.

I looked around, feeling a certain emptiness.

"Where's Jacob?"

Sam spoke up. "He had to meet up with the elders to talk about something."

I felt myself begin to panic. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Seth stood to try to calm me. "Hey, don't worry. He's fine. Just had to talk to them. Like a progress report, basically."

I nodded, the uneasiness not going away.

Paul brought me into a hug. "Honest, Ar. He's good."

I smiled up at them, grateful for their concern.

Paul pulled me over to the table where Jared had gotten me a plate and I was squished in between the two large wolves.

Eating my fill, I sat back and watched as everyone else interacted. I wish that I knew them even just a little bit close to how well they know each other. I still feel like I'm the awkward one here.

I sighed, standing up slowly. I had one hand on my tummy as I walked over to my bedroom. I laid down on the bed and just tried taking a nap.

After about an hour, I gave up, content with just laying there in silence.

I heard the front door open and shut, signaling that Jake was home, but I didn't get up. He had a hard day and deserves some time to relax with the rest of the pack.

Hearing whispers, I strained to listen in, hearing my name being said.

_"Where is Ariya?" _Jacob. My heart never failed to beat slightly faster every time I heard the deep bass tone of his voice, the Alpha timber causing it to sound rough and husky.

_"Sleeping. Or trying to, at least. She was really worried about you earlier." _Sam, do you really have to say that?

_"Oh. Okay."_

_"You aren't going to go see her?"_

_"She's sleeping. Let her be for now. Besides, I'm starving." _

Although I knew that that was what I had wanted to happen, I felt my heart sink at his words. Did he not want to see me? He always seemed excited to see me, or at least the baby. I tried not to let those thoughts get to me, and I turned over in my bed to try to block out the sound of everything else.

Not once that night had Jacob come to see me. I spent that night listening to the snores come from his bedroom and cried my night away, sleep never reaching me.

_The next morning…_

I didn't get out of bed right away. I listened as Jacob got ready for work and ate his breakfast. When I heard the door slam, I finally had the nerve to get out of bed. I have no idea why I am feeling so damn lousy. I don't want to make it like I'm being a whiny brat or anything, but why the hell am I feeling like this? My chest ached and that feeling of emptiness has yet to go away. Is it because I haven't seen or talked to Jacob in over a day?

Should I call him?

Nah, he's at work.

But maybe I should talk to him, see how he's doing?

No. I'll just be bothering him.

But I haven't seen him or talked to him in so long. I'm going nuts here. His wolf must be too.

So, I'll just call once. If he doesn't answer the first time, then I won't try again.

Okay. I can do this.

Picking up the phone with shaking hands, I slowly dialed the number. The man had ignored me for no reason; of course I'm going to be nervous.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

He's not going to pick up, is he?

Ri… Silence…

I just waited.

_"Hello?" _Oh the relief my body felt when his voice flowed to fill my ears, soothing my soul.

"Jacob?" My damn voice was stuttering.

_"Ariya? Is everything okay?"_

I smiled, despite myself, at hearing his voice so filled with worry.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

_"Okay, good. Then what's up?"_

"I um… I was just wondering how you were. I didn't get to see you at all yesterday."

_"Uh yeah. I'm good. Yesterday you were sleeping, so I thought that I should just leave you alone._"

Sleeping… yeah…

_"How is everything with you? The baby?"_

"He's fine. Everything's fine, Jake. I just feel weird."

_"Weird? Weird how?"_

"I don't know… Kinda empty. Like something's missing."

_"When did this start?"_

"Um, yesterday. When I was cooking."

_"Is it just empty? Are you hurt anywhere?"_

"No. Well, my chest kinda hurts, but that went away when you picked up the phone and started talking."

_"Uh huh." _He didn't sound convinced. _"How about you come here for lunch? I'll order something."_

"Uh okay, Jake."

_"Alright. I'll see you then."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Bye."_

Hanging up the phone, I felt some excitement flow through my body.

He wants to see me.

Maybe he misses me.

Shit, I better take a shower.

I quickly got ready, making sure that I didn't stink anywhere.

Getting to the garage, I opened the door, making Quil and Embry look up and rush over to me, huge smiles on their faces.

"Miss me already?"

"Yes Quil, I was dying without your presence around me 24/7."

"I knew it." He winked and kissed my cheek, causing me to giggle.

A growl was heard and we looked over to see Mr. Alpha glaring at Quil. I made my way over to him, stopping just before him.

Looking up at him, his gaze was intense, his eyes that same iridescent yellow, showing me that it was the wolf I was dealing with. I knew that he was on the edge from not seeing me for so long. Not really knowing how to act, I barely got out a squeaked "Hi" before he grabbed me in a hug. I blushed as I heard him sniffing at my hair, a deep rumble going through him, vibrating my whole body.

I sighed and leaned into him, so at ease. I knew it was weird, but the wolf was my favorite out of the two. He seemed to care for me more than the man. And that's okay. As long as I have the wolf, I won't be completely left behind.

His hands lifted up to hold my face, his yellow eyes skirting over my face, a soft smiling playing at his lips.

"Mate. I've missed you. I'm sorry that this fool that controls this body wouldn't let me to you sooner. I felt your need. I'm so sorry I didn't take over sooner."

I smiled at his words. "It's alright. I'm okay now."

He shook his head, a frown marring his lips. "No. We're supposed to be there always for you. And he doesn't let me. I cannot take over all the time. I worry for you. I feel as though he neglects you."

Tears formed at my eyes. "Oh, honey. Don't worry about me." I put my hands over his, still on my face. "I know that you care. Thank you for that. You don't have to worry about me. I have a whole pack of wolves watching over me and taking care of me. Not to mention, I have Jacob." He scoffed.

He leaned down, rubbing his face against mine. I got used to him scenting me like this. He dropped down to sniff at my stomach, kissing me there, causing me to erupt with giggles. Before getting up, he sat there talking to my stomach.

He kissed me deeply, as if he wouldn't ever let me go. Holding onto this moment, I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to ever leave him.

When we pulled apart, I looked up to see that his eyes were going back to white. He looked panicked, and quickly kissed me again and said, "Goodbye, my mate. I will be back for you."

I didn't want him to go away, but at the same time, I was anxious to be there with Jacob.

His eyes, betraying his desperate need, closed. When they opened, they were hardened and normal. I inwardly sighed, as I knew that I was now dealing with Jacob. I smiled up at him, despite my nervousness.

Taking his hand in mine, I stepped closer to him, needing to see him smile at me. "Hi Jacob."

"Hey, Ariya." He allowed me to try to hug him, and his arms wound around my waist. If I was being punished for something I did, I wish that he would please let me know for what reason.

"What's wrong?"

"Hormones. It's nothing."

"Ah yes. How's the pup doing?"

"He's good. Kicking like crazy, but good." And right now, hearing Jacob's voice, my puppy was kicking up a storm.

Jake sat down and pushed my shirt up over my stomach. At his touch, our pup's kicking calmed. Gentle kisses were trailed all over and soft-spoken words were said. The smile that broke over my face almost split it in two, and I couldn't stop it.

I wish he would care about me like he does this baby. I mean he even watched "What to Expect When You're Expecting" like 20 times already. Every week he buys a different baby book. We've looked at names, and still indecisive. He got upset when I told him that I wanted to use Taylor's middle name. Jacob argued that we should use his middle name, Ephraim.

He gets me so mad sometimes that I just scream. I feel like I'm just there to be there, for show; to be there just as his imprint, only caring for me when he so desperately needs.

Why doesn't he want me?

Have I done something to hurt him?

I don't understand.

I need answers.

Why does my… mate… not want to even hold me?

Taylor always loved to hold me, even though my one friend said that no man likes to cuddle.

LIES!

Or so I thought.

Maybe just Taylor was the exception to that rule?

I just want him to hold me, to care for me, to SEE me.

Is that asking too much?

Maybe.

Maybe.

* * *

I still need names! Baby boy names! Just throw them at me, and I will consider all of them. Please? I just wanted to say thank you once again to all of my readers for your patience with me. These past couple of weeks have been extremely hard on me, and I am so happy to have your support. Thank you, so much. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	14. Wolf

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Please review. And I really need name ideas. It would be really nice if I could get some of those. So yeah. Here you go, and I hope you all enjoy!

Last time: _I just want him to hold me, to care for me, to SEE me._

_Is that asking too much?_

_Maybe._

_Maybe._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

It's Christmas tomorrow. The whole pack is so excited. Sue has me helping to decorate the tree with the other imprints while all of the guys are doing all of the heavy duty house decorating. We had one huge tree that took hours to fill. Gold, red, and green covered the whole tree and there was a huge red and gold bow for the top.

Finding the perfect tree was annoying as hell, and oh so interesting.

**Flashback***

Normal POV

The guys had drug the girls out to the woods, looking for that one tree that would go inside of Jacob's fully redone living room. They had to completely take apart that house to get the ceilings high enough. Now, the house was much bigger than that small shack of a house that they had before. There were stairs! Jacob wanted to make the house big enough for the pack and make it easier for his dad to get around. He was proud of himself in his accomplishments, and he liked showing off that he proved everyone else wrong. Now, the Chief's house was just like it should be.

It was snowing, white blankets covering the land around them. The girls were all bundled up with big fluffy jackets, scarves, hats, and gloves. The guys were even wearing jackets. It was such a romantic moment for all of the couples. They broke off into pairs, snuggling together looking. Those without imprints went off together in their own group. Jake even took a hold of Ariya's hand, leading her into a different direction than the rest of the group.

"Come on this way. The best trees are always over here." He smiled, gently tugging her along.

She was shivering, but wouldn't give up this moment for anything. She heard a whoop and a howl coming from the man in front of her. Turning around, Jake let go of her hand, jumping and cheering. Ariya quickly put her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up. She heard voices over the chattering of her teeth. The rest of the pack was coming their way. Her body was slowly becoming numb with the cold. A few pairs of hot arms wound around her body and she looked up to see Seth, Collin, and Brady looking over her, worried.

"Th-th-th-tha-thanksssss g-g-g-guysssss."

"Anytime Ya-ya!" Ariya had to smile at the nickname Seth decided to give her. The chattering of her teeth had calmed down. She snuggled in closer to the heat they were offering her, shoving her face into Seth's chest. Ariya smiled at the rush of heat provided to her face, thawing her nose.

A loud growl ripped through the air. They all looked to where Jacob was standing there, glaring at the four of them. He slowly made his way over to them, his face seemingly getting more and more fierce as he got closer. He stopped in front of them, shaking slightly.

"_MINE!"_ Jake ripped the guys' arms away from Ari, bringing a gush of cold wind to her body. She began shivering again, and before she knew what was happening, Jake pulled her against his heated body, wrapping himself around her tightly. She nuzzled her face into his body, holding on tightly.

"Get the tree, you guys, and lets get the imprints home. They have to be freezing."

Hearing the chainsaw turn on, he let go of Ari for a second, whining at her whimpers, and took off his jacket. He put it on her, allowing it to completely engulf her body, and zipped it up. When he was satisfied she would be warm enough for the next few minutes, he pecked her forehead, and went to help the other guys.

The girls huddled together as they watched the guys take down the tree and begin to carry it home. Ariya was lifted into Jacob's arms, as he carried her home.

He spent the next couple hours making sure that her entire body was warm. Jake made sure to take off his shirt and lay around her in his boxers, to give her the most amount of heat. Seeing her blush reminded him so much of Bella, but he shoved that thought down as soon right away. Be-_she_ isn't coming back. Never.

**End Flashback***

Ariya POV

None of us could reach the top of the tree, and so we heard Sue call in the boys. She handed me the bow, and the all of a sudden, I was lifted into the air by several hot arms. I squealed at the thought of being lifted, and deep laughter filled the whole house. I was put on someone's shoulders, and I grabbed onto the person's head.

Looking down, I saw Jacob's mirth-filled eyes staring back up at mine.

"You good? I got you."

Nodding, I was still slightly confused at why he was being so… lovey? I don't know what word to use for the way he was acting. Looking away from his face, I looked around to see Billy, along with the rest of the pack, smiling at us.

I tied the bow up to the top of the tree, laughing at the cheers. There was a couple weird flashes, and I looked to see Sue snapping a bunch of pictures. Jake began bouncing me on his shoulders. Bad idea. My stomach lurched, and my hands flew to my mouth, as I tried to swallow the bile that rushed up my body.

I heard shouts and all of a sudden, I was on the floor. Big mistake. It all happened so fast, it made my head spin, causing my body to work against me. A bag rushed in front of me, and I let it all go. The taste was sour and disgusting, and made me want to throw up all over again.

Once I stopped dry heaving, I was picked up, and carried into my bedroom. Jacob placed me on my bed, and checked over me, worry clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that." I smiled at him. He was showing some form of caring towards me. "I didn't mean to upset the baby. Is he okay?"

Of course. Not that I minded, really. I know that he cares for him, and somewhat me also. I just wished he would show it.

"Yeah. The baby's fine. I just can't do that ever again. It did not feel good at all."

"I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? Ginger Ale? Tea?"

"No, I'll be fine if I just lay here. My stomach's a little upset still."

I moved to lay down, when he picked me up and maneuvered me so that I was in between his legs. Leaning back into his heat, I sighed. His hands rubbed along my stomach, calming my son down. The heat of his body both in front and in back of me really helped. He's like my own personal heating pad.

* * *

_Time skip…_

We all sat down in front of the tree, looking at all of the presents. Even though it was still Christmas Eve, Jacob told me that the pack gets together this day, and Christmas day was left for the individual families.

It was awkward to begin with. As soon as I walked in the door, Jacob was with me, we were stopped by shouts. Apparently, we were under the mistletoe. Jake didn't make a big deal about it. He just kissed me properly one time, and walked away.

Now, I did miss home, but I was so excited to be there for Jake, and finally give his gift. I've been working on it for months now. At first, I hadn't been sure of what to get him, because he doesn't really talk to me. However, once my piano was delivered from home, I knew that this would mean so much more to him.

There were jokes and gifts being handed out randomly. There was laughter and happiness. There was definitely love towards everyone in the room. I felt like I was on the outside, watching a very close family interact.

My heart lurched for something familiar in all of this, the games, the gentle looks of romance. I looked down at my feet to see Luke laying on them. I guess that was familiar enough. I sighed as I thought of Taylor's smiling face. He wore a Santa's hat every year, and it looked so cute on him. A tear slipped down my face, and I quickly wiped it before anyone could notice.

I looked to see a wrapped up box was in my face. "You guys didn't have to do this." I felt embarrassed.

"Please, we wanted to do this. You're new to the pack, and, well, we wanted to show our appreciation for you." I blushed at Emily's sweet words.

I felt an arm wrap around me, and looked to see Jacob watching me carefully. "Go ahead." He nodded at the present.

Gently taking it from her, I opened it up, revealing a bunch of handmade onesies. There were phrases like "Pack baby," "Alpha's son," and "Mommy's Little Man." There were some with Quileute phrases on them. My eyes watered, and I struggled to stand to hug each and every single one of the girls. Then, the guys decided to blindfold me and lead me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon."

All of a sudden, we stopped walking, and the blindfold was taken off of my eyes. I looked around and gasped, tears quickly forming. It was a relatively small room, painted like the forest. All of the baby stuff that anyone bought, was placed neatly inside here. There was a little dresser, filled with baby clothes, and a box filled with toys.

It was a nursery.

A nursery.

I walked over to the one corner of the room, seeing a crib. Looking at it, I knew right away that there was no way that you could buy this anywhere. The guys had to have made it themselves. I turned around to look at them, seeing their worried faces. Jacob was leaning against the wall, gauging my reactions.

I let out a small cry and threw myself towards him. He caught me to him, hugging me tightly. I continued my crying, trying to explain how much I loved it all, how much I appreciated this. I guess they understood some of my watery babbling, because they all laughed. I made sure to hug and give every single one of them a kiss on the cheek.

They all left, leaving me and Jacob in the room alone. He held me softly, and whispered, "Is it okay?"

"Okay? Jake, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Good, I'm glad you love it."

"Thank you, so much."

"No, thank you."

"I, uh, wrote something for you. For a present. I know that's not much, but I figured that was all I could really do in my condition."

"Yeah? For me?"

Well, for the pack, but mostly you."

"Can you play it for me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Normal POV

Jacob led her over to the piano, and everyone else followed closely, all standing around, waiting to hear what was going to be played. Quil had the video camera pointed right at Ariya, ready to capture every moment.

Ariya shuffled in, getting herself situated properly. She lay her fingers on the correct keys gently, rubbing her fingers against the cool feel of them.

The rest of the audience watched in awe as she began to play.

**(A/N: The real song is Lion by Rebecca St. James, it is amazing and I really do suggest you listen to it, even though it is about Narnia. I wanted to change the word Lion to Wolf. Also, Ari is only going to play the piano, so please just imagine that. So, this version is called Wolf, but all copyrights go to her. I just thought that this song really fit here.)**

_Mysterious  
That's what I call You  
I'm curious about You  
I'm scared and not sure that You are safe  
But Your eyes seem to say that You are good _

They were all awestruck as they heard her voice, husky and robust. None of them had ever heard her sing before. Never before had Jacob heard someone sing so sexily, so seductively.

_This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a wolf's mouth, but the wolf is (an angel)_

Jacob noticed that she was watching him the entire time, her eyes only leaving his to watch her finger placement. It was like they were in their own little world, like no one else was there.

_Wise eyes, You see the core in me  
Your gentleness melts me  
And now I know that words cannot describe  
The power that I feel when I'm with You_

She had to be talking about the bond. The power? Only when they were together, did either of them feel truly whole, and there was an underlying power that each of them felt whenever they touched.

_This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a wolf's mouth, but the wolf is_

Peace and power, love forever  
Who am I to stand before You?  
I am speechless  
But in my weakness  
You are here and all is well

Jake saw the blush form on her cheeks when she said the word love. What could possibly be going on in her head about that?

_You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a wolf's mouth, but the wolf is (an angel)_

This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a wolf's mouth, but the wolf is an angel

is an angel

Applause broke them out of their trance. Their little bubble popped, and the realization that everyone else was there, came forward. Jake went around the piano to help Ari stand. He took her face in his large hands, and brought his lips to hers. It started off gentle, but became progressively more passionate. They heard whistles and Jake pulled away just a little bit, leaving her dazed. His lips were still touching hers.

"Thank you. That was beautiful."

"Thanks, Jake."

He kissed her once more, just feeling the softness of her lips against his.

* * *

Let me know what you think and review please! And if anyone could, names? They would be lovely. You could just pm me them, if you'd like. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	15. Visibly Shaken

A/N: Having such a hard time with this. Please review. Thank you all for your patience!

Last time:

_"Applause broke them out of their trance. Their little bubble popped, and the realization that everyone else was there, came forward. Jake went around the piano to help Ari stand. He took her face in his large hands, and brought his lips to hers. It started off gentle, but became progressively more passionate. They heard whistles and Jake pulled away just a little bit, leaving her dazed. His lips were still touching hers._

_"Thank you. That was beautiful."_

_"Thanks, Jake."_

_He kissed her once more, just feeling the softness of her lips against his."_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, except for Ariya. She's my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

Christmas went off without a hitch. Jacob made me a beaded necklace with a wooden leaf that he carved himself. It's beautiful. I cooked him and Billy a nice dinner. Breakfast was pretty big too; lots of bacon and eggs. These men love their meat. I also made breakfast for those who weren't imprinted. They really appreciated it. I love all of the guys. They're all so sweet and caring.

I sat down on the couch after cleaning up around the house, and sighed deeply. My feet were killing me. Billy wheeled himself in, and looked over at me. He smiled.

"I miss seeing that."

"What?"

"A pregnant woman, rubbing her swollen stomach, with swollen ankles. There's honestly nothing more beautiful."

"Thanks Billy. That's so sweet of you." I was seriously starting to doubt my looks, considering the fact that Jacob doesn't pay any attention to me.

"I know that you're upset about my son, but just give him time. He's had a hard life."

"He's not the only one, but I understand. I'm not trying to rush him, I couldn't. I just wish he paid a little bit more attention to me. It's like sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't want me around."

"That's not true at all. He adores you, and the baby."

"Okay Billy." There we go again. Jacob wasn't the only one who had a hard life. But, I won't open my mouth. I want someone to just stick up for me.

"Thank you, my dear. You really are something else. I'm happy to say that you are my daughter."

"What?"

"Is it alright for me to address you as my daughter-in-law to others?"

"Sure, Billy. That's fine." I tried to blink back my tears. Why didn't my real father want me as his daughter, but this man who barely knew me, did.

He reached over to take my hand. He covered it with his other hand. "My dear, you are so special. Jacob is a fool for not noticing so. He will come around. I promise." With that, he wheeled away.

I nodded, and lifted my sore feet off of the ground and onto the couch next to me. I couldn't see them, but I could feel the tightness of them.

I laid there for a while, giving myself a break from all of the walking around because I was getting so tired.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being carried into the bedroom. Looking up, I saw Jacob was carrying me. He laid me down on the bed, only to walk away.

I quickly sat up, calling out to him. He turned around immediately.

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you could just… um… would you mind staying with me? I… uh… never mind."

Jake walked over to me, and bent over, cupping my face. "Don't worry. I'll be right back. I'm going to go clean up. I'm a little grimy from work." He pecked my nose, before getting up and walking out of the room.

I didn't mind the way Jake smelled when he came home from work. He always smelled of oil and he looked really sexy when he came back wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans. He got all covered in grease, and I immediately wanted to take him.

Alas, I couldn't. I knew that he didn't want me like that. I mean, why would he? Jacob could get any girl on this whole reservation, why would he want to be stuck with me, all short and chubby.

I stood up to look in the mirror.

I wanted to cry seeing my shape. My face had swollen up a little, along with my arms, thighs, and of course feet. My lips began to quiver and I put my face in my hands, trying so hard not to cry.

'How in the world could I expect this man to think that I'm attractive. How could he ever want me?'

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my body, and I was pulled against a hard chest.

"You know, you are extremely beautiful." I heard Jake whisper.

I smiled, laughing to myself. "I don't really feel that way, but thank you." Looking up at him, I noticed that he was now bare-chested, and wore basketball shorts.

His grip tightened on me, and he sighed into my hair. "I love seeing you like this, all pregnant. The swollen stomach, the swollen ankles, the swollen thighs. You don't realize how good you actually look, how very tempting you are."

"Jacob."

He lifted me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He kissed me and held me until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling Jacob behind me. Loud snores were coming from him, and his hands were splayed on my big stomach. My hair moved with every breath he took.

I snuggled into his body even more, hugging his beefy arms.

He made me feel so tiny, even though I'm slowly becoming the size of a house.

He pulled me closer, his face nuzzling my hair. I heard him sigh deeply, before the snores started back up.

Relishing in this moment, I stayed there, not daring to move. However, my baby boy had other plans. He began kicking up a storm, telling his mommy that it is time to get up; that he is hungry.

Trying to get up, I struggled in Jacob's hold. He wouldn't let me move. I grabbed his arms, trying to pull them from my body, giggling at the growl he let out.

"Where are you going?" His voice was rough and husky, and made me melt in his arms.

"I have to get up. This little guy is ready to be fed." His body shook with his laughter.

Jake scooted down my body, turning me on my back. Laying his head on my belly, he rubbed it gently.

"Hey, pup. Why are you doing that to your mama? Settle down, now little guy. It'll be okay. I promise to feed Mama up real good, so don't you worry."

He looked up at me, and grinned, making me smile back. He full out laughed at seeing my green retainer, making me blush and stop smiling.

Jake crawled back up my body. "Don't. I'm sorry. It's just so cute. I've never seen someone with that before."

I smiled, and he kissed me. I made sure to keep my mouth closed, not wanting my retainer to get in the way of anything.

Jacob jumped up, and I got full view of his muscles moving. He put his hand out for me to hold. "Come on, let's get you fed."

He helped me out of the bed, and I waddled my way to the bathroom.

After taking care of my business, I went out to see the pack in the kitchen.

I laughed so hard seeing the guys cooking. Embry somehow got a baker's hat, and was wearing it off the side of his head. Paul was wearing an apron over his bare chest, and kept getting bacon grease splashed on his arms, cursing every single time.

Hearing my laugh, their heads all turned to me, and suddenly, I was surrounded.

Kisses were smushed on my face, my stomach was tickled and rubbed, and voices rang in my ears.

Giggling, I was finally released, only to see that I was placed onto a chair and the pack placed a huge plate in front of me, filled with food.

I happily ate my food, loving how caring these giants were being.

After breakfast, the guys went out, leaving me and Billy to the house.

He decided that we should go shopping for the baby, so we took Jake's Rabbit. I didn't have a car here, so he told me to use that whenever I needed to.

Billy gave me directions, as I still had trouble making my way around by myself, and Jake or one of the pack always drove. We made it to the general store in Forks; this one is bigger than the one on the reservation.

I walked alongside of Billy as he wheeled himself, he wouldn't let me help him, as he said I shouldn't strain anything.

Walking inside the store, we started to look for diapers, bottles, toys, and clothes. We looked through the selection of strollers that they had, and took pictures of a few, making sure to take some of the price tags.

I was looking at the description of a breast pump that they had, when someone came up behind me.

"First time mother?" a deep voice next to me rang out, startling me.

I dropped the box, squealing, only to have the mystery man quickly snatch it out of the air.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I was blushing, embarrassed of getting so scared.

"No, it's my fault entirely. I shouldn't have startled you like that. Are you alright?" I looked up at his smooth voice, and saw muddy reddish brown eyes. He smiled, and I was temporarily stunned. I nodded, my voice temporarily caught.

"So, you are a first time mother?" He had to repeat his first question.

I nodded dumbly, still not being able to form a sentence.

"Do you need some help choosing?"

"Do you have kids?" How else could he know about this stuff?

"No. I do, however, have a brother that is 12 years younger than me. I had to help take care of him."

"Wow."

"Ariya!" I turned my head to see Billy wheeling himself over to us. "There you are. I thought I had lost you."

"I was just looking at…" I blushed as I realized what I was looking at. I don't want Billy to know about this. It's embarrassing. "Um. I was just looking at something to help me to breast feed." My face became so warm as I looked over to the amused grin on the face of the man that was helping me.

"I can help her with this stuff, Sir. My mother and my aunt had to go through this stuff, so I know which brands are the best." Billy finally turned to the man.

"Alright. Thank you. I'm Billy Black, Chief of the La Push reservation."

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I'm Henry." His voice was so melodic and smooth; I felt my head beginning to spin. I felt myself tipping over, and ice-cold hands grasped my body. I took the scent of Henry in, closing my eyes. His scent sent me further into my daze.

Opening my eyes, I looked into his, seeing them become black. His mouth was twisted with in amused grin. "Are you alright?"

It was like his voice made something snap inside of me. I immediately thought about Jacob. I thought of his smile, his gorgeous face, and his beautiful dark eyes. I pushed his arms away from me. I walked over to where Billy was, ready to go back home. I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

"Um, thank you, but we have to go." I grabbed Billy's hands, needing mine to stop shaking. He looked up at me concerned.

"Are you sure? I could really help you." Henry was walking towards me.

"Yes. I'm sure. Come on, Billy." Billy pushed his chair quickly, I was trailing along, trying to keep up with him.

I was terrified; my hands were shaking. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Billy, something was really wrong with that guy. I don't know what, but I felt it in my gut. Something was not right with him." I was on the brink of tears. I felt like he was hypnotizing me. It was the most unnatural feeling ever, and I just wanted to be with Jacob. I want him to smother me in his arms, and hold me so tightly, that I'll never be scared again.

My breath came even faster and faster, and I felt myself becoming dizzy. The edges of my vision were becoming black, and the world was spinning. I could barely hear Billy next to me. I felt him rub my back, and my breath was coming out more and more hiccup-y.

Soon, the door of the car swung open, and I was engulfed in hot arms. I could hear some cooing and whispered words. The scent of my imprinter seeped into my body, and it brought me out of my panic attack. I grabbed onto Jacob, gasping for more of his smell.

"J-J-Jacob." It was like I was trying to crawl into him, I kept pulling him closer and closer to me.

"Ari. It's okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay." He was smoothing my hair back away from my face, and I had noticed that he was growling. Grabbing at his hair, I was pulling his face towards mine, finally looking at his face. His eyes were yellow-rimmed. Ah, my wolf.

He kissed me, finally giving me that final breath back to me. I could finally breathe now. He was my air. He became my everything, and I really needed him right now.

Releasing my lips, Jacob's wolf held me close to his body. "My Ariya, my mate. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just felt something horribly wrong when this man was helping me in the store. I felt, hypnotized, by him. It was so unnatural. I felt this immediate to get out of there." He began quieting me from my hysterics. He kissed me again, calming both him and myself.

"My Ariya, that man was a vampire." My heart felt like it stopped.

"What?"

"He was a vampire. You recognized that, and you felt the immediate need to flee. You were protecting both yourself and our pup."

"A vampire."

"Yes. I'm so sorry, my mate. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I promise to try to protect you better. I knew something was wrong when I felt you panic, and then Billy called. It'll be okay."

He took me back home, carrying me up the stairs to cuddle me. His kisses kept me feeling alive that night.

That was the happiest night I've had so far since I've arrived at La Push.

* * *

Please review! I'm losing my focus! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	16. My Wronged Alpha Female

A/N: Just a little something from a different POV. I guess I wanted to show more about the truth behind Jacob's mixed signals towards Ariya. Let me know what you think, and please review!

Last time: _He took me back home, carrying me up the stairs to cuddle me. His kisses kept me feeling alive that night._

_That was the happiest night I've had so far since I've arrived at La Push._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Sam POV

As the previous Alpha of this generation's La Push pack, seeing one of the imprints, especially the Alpha's imprint, get a scare from a leech, makes my blood boil.

Ariya has an unnaturally sweet scent, only from being enhanced by the pregnancy. Us wolves love smelling her. She is the Pack Mother we've been waiting for. She's much more qualified for this job than any of the other imprints, and I hate to admit it, but including my Emily.

I had no idea how badly Jake's wolf would take the incident. He completely took over, rushing to his mate with a fierce need. He didn't give Jacob control back over his body until he fell asleep. It was the longest that the wolf has ever taken over for anyone. Jacob moved to leave her in the bed by herself until I went to go talk some sense into him.

**Flashback***

I rammed the door open, watching Jake get ready for bed. He turned over to look at me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"Why did you leave her there? Don't you think she needs you?"

"Sam, she's fine now. I watched over her all night."

"Yes, but she just went through something. She needs you right now. And if only your wolf is taking care of her, there's something wrong."

He sighed. "Look Sam, I know you think that she needs someone there for her all the time, but she doesn't. She's strong."

"So, you're just going to let this go? You're just going to let her sit there in her room all alone? That's seriously messed up."

I went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take your imprint to my house. She could use someone."

He stood from his bed. "You are not taking _my_ imprint back to _your_ house, Sam."

"Oh, I think I am, Black. She needs people around for her, and you're not going to be there. I'm taking her. The pack will be there."

"Sam." I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. "Alright. I'm going."

"I shouldn't have to tell you to go spend time with your imprint. She deserves all of your attention."

"I know, Sam. I'm going."

"Fine." I turned to leave.

"Hey, Sam. Could you not tell anyone about this?" He looked desperate, and I hung my head.

"Yeah. Sure. But I wanna know why you are being like this. Ariya is a great girl. She's perfect for you. Why don't you want her?"

"It's not that I don't want her. My body tells me all the time, it gives me all of the signs that I'm attracted to her. My brain tells me that I care about her. My wolf, he loves her. She means the world to him, and me. The baby, dear Spirits. I didn't think I'd want a kid this much, or love one even before he came out of his mother's womb, but he's already my everything. Sam, I'm lost in this girl. And I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Why not? I wish with all of my heart that I could have a baby. I wish I could watch Emily's belly grow every day and hear the heart beat and watch as she gave birth. I wish to God that I could hold that baby and just know that he or she is mine. I wish that I had that chance. God, how could you be so selfish? Any one of us would love to be in your situation."

"Selfish? I'm being selfish?"

"YES!" I was mindful to stay quiet so that I didn't wake Ari up. "I don't think you realize how badly you're hurting Ariya. We can tell whenever we come around. You always do some grand gesture to her, and every time, she looks so confused at you. Enough is enough. We all see it, and you cannot keep pushing her away like that. She deserves so much more than you give her."

"You can't tell me that I'm not giving her everything that I can. I take her to her baby appointments, I spend time with her. What more could she possibly want?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she wants you to be with her."

"I am with her! Every chance I get."

"No, dipshit. I mean _be_ with her."

"You mean, like sex?"

"Do you ever touch her?"

"What? No!"

"Why not? You know, Emily told me that pregnant women are much more horny than normal. Hormones or something like that. She needs you there for her."

"Yeah, I read about that. I don't feel real comfortable doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because! She's not-" He immediately stopped his sentence.

"She's not what, Black? Bella? Is that it? She's not Bella?" His head hung in shame at my question. He stayed silent. I got my answer.

"I can't believe it. Even after all these years, _and_ not to mention you have an imprint, you're still stuck on that Swan leech lover. I don't understand you."

"She was my first love. I don't think I'll ever get over her. She was so beautiful and perfect, Sam."

"Now I know that you definitely do **not** deserve Ariya. She deserves someone to love her. Hell, I wish that it was Seth that imprinted on her. Hell, I'd even have Paul imprinting on her. Even that dickhead womanizer would give up any and every other girl for her."

He growled at me. That asshole had the balls to growl at me.

"Excuse me? You're growling at me? Why in the fuck do you care if someone else makes her happy?"

"Because she's mine."

"Oh, is she now? So, now you want her. Now, when someone else is capable of making her happy, you get jealous and want to keep her to yourself."

I shook my head, watching him walk past me and into Ariya's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**End Flashback***

I didn't tell anyone about that conversation.

I had taken time out of my schedule every day to go visit Ariya. She seemed so confused as to why I would be there visiting her, but looked so grateful for some company. I almost began tearing up at the sight of her relieved smile whenever I came over. She made me food, and tried to cater to me. I was quick to pick her up and carry her to the couch.

Sometimes Seth comes with me, and I was right about how much he cares about her.

Today was one of those days.

I knocked on the door, and less than a minute later, Ariya opened the door, breathless with a wide smile on her face.

"Sam! Seth, you guys know you don't have to knock. Come on in!"

"Hey, Ari." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Ya-ya!" She giggled as he picked her up, carefully squeezing her to him.

"Do you guys want something to eat? I was just making some lunch for when Jake comes home for his break."

She's so fucking caring for that kid, and he doesn't even care!

"We will eat anything you give us, Sweetheart." I winked at her, loving the blush that darkened her cheeks. Black always hated that we all make her blush.

"Ya-ya, you know the true way to a man's heart. You can cook for me anytime. I'll be your slave." The little shit winked at her. He's got some guts on him. Lucky for him, Jacob isn't here.

"Awe, honey. You're too sweet." She kissed his forehead. Seth would take good care of her. But there is a reason to why he didn't imprint on her. Now I just need to figure out how to get Jake to be there for her.

We spent the next hour just talking and joking. It was so good to be able to put a smile on our pack mother's face.

The door opened and in walked our Alpha. Every day it was the same story. Her eyes light up when she sees him, like he's the greatest thing on this Earth. You can hear her heartbeat begin to race. Her smile is so wide, and she almost runs to him in her haste.

I feel so horrible. He drops down to sit on the ground and then nuzzles her stomach, kissing and talking to the baby. Her smile falters a bit, but then comes back because she's happy that he loves the pup. Jacob stands up to kiss her forehead and ruffles her hair before going to eat. Her face drops and her bottom lip quivers a bit.

Today went differently though. Jacob didn't kiss her forehead. He just patted her shoulder and went to eat. Ariya excused herself, going into her bedroom and shutting the door.

Seth and I went to the door, hearing her cries. My heart broke. That's my Alpha's imprint. She means so much to the entire pack. We would protect her with all of our lives, and we all want her to be so happy.

Seth went into the room, closing the door behind him, and I went back down to see Jacob.

"Where'd Seth go?"

"He's with Ariya. Why didn't you kiss her today?"

"Dude, don't start. It was a bad day at work today."

"Oh, please. Don't start that shit. You know that she deserves your attention. Give it to her. I shouldn't have to fucking tell you that."

"Sam, not now. It was a bad day. I don't want to hear it."

"Whatever. I don't care."

I walked over to Ariya's room and walked in, noticing Seth holding her sleeping form.

"It's like she hasn't slept in days, dude. She fell asleep as soon as I had her in my arms. She was crying really badly."

"Yeah, Jake's a dick." I sighed. "Alright. You keep holding her and I'll pack up her stuff." I whispered to him.

"Where are we taking her?"

"My house. She needs something better than this." He nodded.

I quickly called up Paul to come over and help me. Two minutes later, he was in the room. He really cares for Ari.

We worked as a team, packing up a week's worth of clothes in a duffle bag. I even got her bathroom stuff.

Seth went out to talk to Jake to distract him. He got Jake to go walk Luke. Paul carried Ari and I got the duffle bag.

Finally getting her inside my house and into a bed, Emily quick heated up some fish fry for her that Sue made.

Emily went up to give her the fish fry and our hairs stood at the back of our necks. I quick sent Seth upstairs to be with the girls, while the rest of us stood to protect.

We heard whines coming from the outside, and I went out, seeing Luke laying on the ground with his paws covering his eyes.

Going out further towards him, I heard a large roar, and saw my Alpha wolf charging at me, showing no signs of stopping.

I phased, getting ready to fight my Alpha male, in order to show him what he has done wrong to our Alpha female.

* * *

I have no idea... Lol. I just kinda kept writing and this was the end result. Review and let me know what you think! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	17. Lessons To Be Learned

A/N: So, yeah. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Vacations, and then I had school start up. I'll try to get another chapter in asap. And I apologize for how short this chapter is.

Last time: _We heard whines coming from the outside, and I went out, seeing Luke laying on the ground with his paws covering his eyes._

_Going out further towards him, I heard a large roar, and saw my Alpha wolf charging at me, showing no signs of stopping._

_I phased, getting ready to fight my Alpha male, in order to show him what he has done wrong to our Alpha female. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Jacob's Wolf POV

They took her.

My mate.

They took her from me, away from us.

Not that he cares.

_Do you even care?_

**Yes, **he sighed. **I care. They had no right to take her from us.**

_It is all your fault! I do not blame them! _

**My fault? MY fault? How is it my fault?**

_Because our mate was unhappy. Because you don't make her happy._

**How is that my fault that I can't make her happy?**

_Why do I even bother trying? I need to get her back. I will do anything to get my mate back._

After seeing that the house was empty, and my mate was gone, along with a bunch of her clothes and belongings, I took over.

I ran towards Samuel's house, remembering the threat he held over my human counterpart.

Seeing Samuel walk out of the house, I let out a large roar of a growl. He phased, letting his wolf take over. Now that our minds could communicate, I couldn't wait to get at him for basically kidnapping an imprint.

(Jacob's Wolf, **Jacob**, _Sam's Wolf_, **_Sam_**)

**_Not kidnapping! That wasn't kidnapping. I just brought her to my house where I believe that she'll be more loved and cherished._**

There's no one that will love her more than I. I need her. I want her. I love her. You know this. I am taking her back!

_My Alpha Female does NOT get treated right. With me, and others in the pack, she will be happy, she will be loved. Your human does not love her. He does not even care for her._

Regardless, I can take care of her. She is MY mate, and I am YOUR Alpha. I am going to take her. It does not matter what you say. It is my right to have her with me, not with you.

**_Not until Jacob learns to cherish what a gift it is to have Ariya as his imprint. She was the one imprint to have the most success in adjusting to the imprint life. She's a natural, much like how Jacob was when it came to the wolf._**

**What do you want me to say, Sam?**

**_That you are over Bella Swan. That leech lover brought nothing but unhappiness to this tribe. I know that you cared about her, but you have to see how badly she treated you. You became so obsessed with her, and she just led you on, making you think that you could have a chance with her._**

**Sam. Bella didn't lead me on. And I'm not obsessed with her.**

Silence boy! You were tricked by that _girl_.

**No! I need you to understand something. Isabella Marie Swan was my life. I needed her. I may still need her. I miss her so much, and I know she misses me too. She always said that I was her sun, that she needed me to breathe. Understand that something like that doesn't just go away.**

_Until you understand that you were deceived by that leech lover, my Alpha Female WILL be staying with us. You will not take her._

**That's not fair. I still need my imprint around.**

_You may still visit her. However, at least one or two of the pack will be there constantly._

You cannot do this! I command you to take me to my imprint, Samuel Uley! NOW!

**(End of conversation)**

Sam's wolf immediately turned around, obeying the Alpha order that was given to him. He phased, putting on his shorts, and I followed.

Walking into the house, I instantly smelled my imprint, and allowed the scent to consume me completely. I heard her giggle, and smiled to myself. It was always a sweet sound, and caused me to shiver.

Walking to where her scent carried me, I smelled the salt of tears. I ran to the bedroom, opening the door in my haste to get to her. She looked up, and noticed my eyes, her own eyes lighting up at my presence.

"My Wolf!" My mate lifted her arms at me, as if begging my touch.

"My Ari." I knew how much she appreciated my calling her by her name instead of mate. I rushed over to the bed, and scooped her up into my arms. I held her as tightly as I could to my body, loving the way she clung to me.

No one left the room, and I was outraged, but I didn't want to say anything in front of my mate.

Pulling back away from her gloriously scented neck, I looked at her face, seeing tear stains and bloodshot eyes.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"I missed you so much, and when I woke up here, I didn't know what was going on. I don't want Jacob to be upset with me. He already seems like he is, and I don't think I could handle any more of it."

My heart sank.

_Now look at what you've done. Our mate is scared of your feelings because of something that you did. She thinks she has done something to upset you. All because of your feelings for that leech._

**Shut up. She should know that I'm not upset with her.**

_How is she to know? You don't treat her well at all._

**I try.**

_Try. It's more like you try to make her cry._

**She's my imprint. I cannot intentionally hurt her.**

_Maybe you don't think your doing it on purpose, and that makes it a loophole of sorts. However, you are hurting her. And I do NOT like it._

"He is not upset with you, my dear. What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't want to be around me. He doesn't kiss me or even hold me anymore. What did I do wrong? I can be better for him. _Please_ tell me what I can do to make it better for us. _Please_."

Now I felt the pain from my imprint's broken heart.

"Oh, Sweetheart." I rubbed my face against hers. "He is a complete idiot for the way he is acting. It is not your fault at all. I can promise you that."

"Then why is he being this way?" She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"I don't know Sweetheart. But I want you to know that you are doing nothing wrong. It is going to be okay, my mate. Everything will be okay."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You never need to say thank you to me." With that, I kissed her, trying to get her to come home with me. I knew that I wasn't above using these touches and kisses to get my way. I'm not doing anything wrong, because I actually want to kiss her, and I love kissing her. I just made sure that this kiss was extra sweet and satisfying. It had to be one to curl her toes in pleasure.

I had her moaning quickly, my tongue sneaking into her mouth. I nearly growled at the taste and feel of my mate with me. I could almost feel her head spinning with every caress from my tongue rubbing against hers.

I will get her to come home with me. She will beg me to take her home.

Now, to make her want for me.

I pulled away from the kiss, loving the fact that her eyes were closed and she was lightly panting. I gently rubbed her cheek with the backs of my fingers. Leaning in, I kissed her again, licking her lips before turning away.

The scent of her arousal made me go into overdrive. I wanted to throw her on the bed there and take her for a round, or 10. I knew that she would gladly allow me to do that, but I couldn't. Not without knowing that my human side would do the same, and I knew that he wouldn't. No matter how wanting he is, or how badly he needs it, he's a stubborn human who needs to grow up, and get over his past.

**Hey!**

_You know it's the truth. You need to get over that leech and learn to love your imprint. She deserves that from you._

**You love her.**

_It's not enough for just me to love her. What kind of relationship is that?_

**I don't know.**

_Exactly. No matter how much we need her, or she needs us, we all have to wait for you to catch up. Stupid human boy._

**She's a human.**

_Yes, but see, she's the most gloriously smart human I will ever care to know and love. She doesn't count in that group._

**She loves you.**

_And she loves you too. You're just too much of an idiot to see that._

**I don't know about that.**

_See what I mean?_

I turned away from the bed, my whole body and soul trying to reject the movement. I could feel the dread and disappointment pouring off of her.

"Wait!" I turned back around, almost sighing in delight. "Where are you going?" Her voice was quivering.

"I think that, maybe, Samuel is right. Jacob doesn't appreciate you enough. Perhaps a week away will be a good thing for him, and, eventually, for you to."

"Are you sure this will be a good idea?"

"I hope so, my love."

With one more kiss, I turned and walked out.

**We didn't have to leave you know. **

_Yes we did. You won't learn your lesson otherwise._

**What is my lesson to be learned, Oh almighty one?**

_That attitude is what got us in this mess to begin with, so knock it off. _

**Can I have back control now? You did what you had to do.**

_Fine. Just don't be upset with me once you realize how badly you messed up. You've got some serious groveling to do, and you'll find out just how much in a couple of days._

* * *

Jake POV

Finally have control back over my own body. The wolf has been taking over so much lately. Now, this imprint situation. I can do this, it's only a week, right?

* * *

So sorry again for not updating sooner. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, I promise! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


End file.
